


The Reluctants

by justthehiddles



Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [1]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Adam is kind of jerk, Angst, Character Death, Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Kidnapping, Landlord Adam, More tags to follow, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Smut, Stalking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Violence, but that is sort of his thing, landlord vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Charlie can’t believe her luck when she lands an apartment all to herself in Quincy, Massachusetts in a decaying triple decker.  But life gets more complicated when someone moves into the basement.  Specifically her landlord, Adam, who also happens to be a vampire.  As life collapses around Charlie, these two forge an uneasy and unlikely relationship. But is their relationship as doomed as the building they live in?
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863973
Comments: 104
Kudos: 51





	1. The Reluctant Landlord

The hardwood floors creaked under Charlie’s weight as she pushed off the mishmash of sheets, quilts, and duvets to the side and her bare feet landed. She ruffled her impossible brown curls, which smashed flat against the back of her head after a night of sleep. It was only September but the old triple decker on the outskirts of Quincy, Massachusetts seemed to be in a wind tunnel. Every gust, bluster, breeze, or slight cough rattled the aging home. But Charlie wasn’t about to complain.

With her salary at Legal Aid barely covering the high cost of living in Boston, it forced Charlie to get creative with her living situation. Roommates were not an option after her last one during her third year of law school, decided instead of washing dishes, she would tuck them wherever convenient. Be that between couch cushions or in an early edition of _The Hobbit_ Charlie kept along with her other books on a shelf in the living room. Charlie took to locking valuables in her room and swore off living with anyone.

It was a pure stroke of luck when the listing for an entire two-bedroom apartment in a converted house came up for cheaper than sharing something downtown. She submitted an application and was delighted when the property management company contacted her to do a walkthrough. The house was old and falling apart around them. When a piece of crown molding nearly took the agent’s head off, Charlie negotiated for a 15% percent reduction in rent. There was only one thing nearly stopping her from moving. The landlord.

For one, his name. No one in 2020 is named Nicolas Copernicus. Not Copernicus himself would be called that in 2020. He would change his name to something like Nick Copper and found a startup company in his college dorm room. Charlie attempted to use what little resources she had at her disposal at her job to determine the true identity of her mysterious landlord. All searches ended up at the same place. NOZ, Inc. A company with no internet presence. But plenty of assets.

“I am telling you I think my house is front for the mob. Or WitSec!” Charlie protested as she slumped into her desk chair.

“Or maybe,” Elise retorted. “It’s just a corporation that bought up a bunch of buildings to make some easy revenue.”

Her green eyes shot daggers at her co-worker. “If that’s the case, how come every week there is something new falling apart? Wouldn’t they refurbish the place before renting it out?”

Elise opened her mouth to respond when she stiffened in her seat. Charlie spun her chair to come face to face with a stained dress shirt. That shirt belonged to her boss, Jason Chambers.

“Ms. Bock.” He stared down Charlie through wired frame glasses too small for his round face. “If you are done socializing, a word in my office.” He jerked his thumb to the glorified cubicle he called his “office” and walked away.

“Sorry,” Elise mouthed while Charlie smoothed out her Banana Republic Outlet blazer and skirt.

“It’s all right.” Charlie gave a tense smile.

“Take a seat.” Jason gestured to a stained chair covered in paper. Charlie shifted her weight on her heels.

“I’ll just stand.” The sooner she got of there the better.

“I make this short and to the point. Your spending too much time with the clients.”

Charlie opened her mouth to protest, but Jason held up a hand. “We are here to help with legal issues not listening to their life story.” Jason grimaced. Charlie learned early on Jason believed this job was beneath his Harvard education.

“Those life stories often have bearing on their legal cases.” she interjected.

“I don’t care. Move the cases along faster or I will have to terminate your employment.” Jason grinned over the table. “This is your only warning.”

He locked eyes with Charlie, who held his stare. “Understood, sir.”

Jason’s face broke out in a smug grin. “You’re dismissed.”

Charlie shuffled out and back to her desk. Elise leaned forward.

“What did the B.O.D. want?” B.O.D. standing for Bag of Dicks, their nickname for Jason.

“Just the usual. Stop talking so much, move the cases.” Charlie huffed, doing a poor imitation of their boss.

The two giggled until Jason popped his head over the top of his cubicle, glowering. Elise snapped back upright and returned to typing, while Charlie busied herself with the papers in her inbox until he disappeared again back into his hole. The day continued on like that until lunch when Elise and Charlie hightailed it out of the office to a nearby deli.

“Did I tell you about the weird note I got last week?” Charlie stood over at the counter in the crowded deli, crunching up oyster crackers into her clam chowder.

“Do tell.”

“So I got home late one night to find this,” Charlie fished a crumpled piece of paper out of her purse, bringing up a couple of rubber bands and a lipstick along with it.

Elise unfolded the paper while taking a bite of her Reuben sandwich. “Is this written with a quill?”

“You noticed the ink splatters too? And what about the handwriting? Is that the handwriting of a serial killer or what?” Charlie dribbled some soup on her blouse. She dabbed at the stain with a napkin.

“Who is Mr. Shelley?”

“My new basement neighbor.”

“What does he look like?”

Charlie dribbled more soup. “No clue. Haven’t seen him.”

“Nothing?”

“I have only heard the hum of some music through the floorboards. I think he is nocturnal. Like a bat or something.”

“Spooky.” Elise passed the paper back, and they finished their lunch, making plans for drinks later that night.

Jason slipped out around 4:30 in the afternoon claiming he had to make a “supply run” and would be back in twenty minutes. Everyone knew this was code for that he needed to go pick up his skinny ass girlfriend from work because she couldn’t drive having just racked up her third DUI. Charlie suspected they met at Jason’s previous job at the Public Defender’s Office, but nothing substantial turned up in her searches of public access records.

“Come on, Charlie, let’s knock off early and grab drinks.” Elise already shut down her computer and was pulling her coat on.

“One second…” Charlie held up a finger as she put the finishing touches on a pleading. She hit save and closed the document. “… there. Where to?”

“How about the restaurant across the street? Bar menu is half off for happy hour.”

“Looks like momma is getting drunk on beer and burgers tonight.” Charlie snagged her coat off the back of her chair and followed Elise out the door.

-

Charlie stumbled up her stairs, her heels in her hand. It was late. In fact, so late that she had nearly missed the last train home. But it was worth it to spend time with Elise and some other friends.

As she fumbled for her keys, a sound came from the side basement entrance. Crouching low, Charlie crawled over to the crumbling railing to see what was the source.

Charlie spied two men standing at the threshold. She squinted in the dark, making a mental note to schedule an eye appointment. One man appeared to be wearing scrubs underneath an old gray peacoat. While the other man leaned out of the basement. Mr. Shelley, Charlie surmised. He looked like something out of a punk music video from the 1980s. His black hair shot out like wires and his clothes were all black and either leather or denim.

In a flash of brilliance or stupidity, depending on how one thought about it, Charlie retrieved her phone from her pocket and turned on the camera to record.

Charlie now spotted the Stop and Shop bag in the Scrubs Guy’s hand. She covered her mouth as she gasped when Mr. Shelley pulled a wad a cash from his back pocket. His head snapped in Charlie’s direction and she ducked into the shadows.

The two men finished the exchange, and Charlie shifted her weight to relieve a cramp in her calf. As she moved, the termite-ridden porch gave way and her foot went clear through the crawlspace. Charlie scrambled to her feet as footsteps approached, slamming her front door and dead bolting it once she got inside. She remained motionless and boot steps stopped in front of her door. It seemed like an eternity before the footsteps faded away and Charlie exhaled. Now sober, she trotted off to the kitchen for a late snack before tucking into bed to watch old reruns of _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_.

-

The next day was a repeat of the one before, except today was Friday and payday which meant instead of the nearby deli, Elise and Charlie splurged on delicious Chinese food, side of egg rolls plus a trip to the store for candy to be stashed in the top drawer of their desks. Jason kept to himself, grunting to himself.

“Bets on what he is looking at in there?” Marie, the receptionist, asked.

“Nudes from the girlfriend.” Charlie chimed in.

“Porn Hub.” Elise added.

“Cat videos on YouTube.” Marie commented as she waltzed over and popped her head over the cubicle wall.

Elise and Charlie giggled as keyboard keys clattered at a frantic pace. Jason muttered to Marie before she jogged back to the girls.

“You owe me twenty bucks.” Marie commented, pointing at Charlie “and you owe me twenty bucks.” She turned to Elise. “Lazy Cat Turns Body Into Slinky To Get Down The Stairs.”

Charlie grumbled as she fished out her wallet. A receipt came along with her striped wallet, along with a bus ticket. “He watched that one last week too.”

“And yet you continue to guess nudes. Someone sounds sexually frustrated.” Marie snatched the bill away from Charlie and grabbed Elise’s, reaching across the desk.

“Which is why you should use that twenty to buy me a drink tonight, so I might loosen up enough to land myself a date.” Charlie quipped. She widened her eyes until they looked like huge emerald saucers.

Marie pursed her lips. “That Puss in Boots look won’t work today. I have to meet my mom out in Brighton for a family dinner. Besides, I thought you hated dates. Especially after what’s his name?”

Charlie’s nose wrinkled at the word “family”. To say her own family relationship was strained would be an understatement. Shattered to a thousand pieces and scattered to the ends of the earth might be closer to the truth.

“Richard.”

“Dick the Serial Dater.” Elise added. “Didn’t the hostess comment you were the fourth girl he brought in there that week?”

“Yes, and I don’t want to talk about it. I’m so sorry, Marie. I should buy you a drink.”

Marie giggled as she returned to the front desk. “Not every hates family and relationships like you.”

Charlie squirmed. “I don’t hate relationships. I just don’t like the fanfare that goes along with them. I just want a guy who is happy being him and let’s me be me. No strings, no commitments. And no dates.” She shuddered.

“You want a fuck buddy.” Elise commented as she pulled her phone receiver away from her ear.

Charlie shushed Elise. “I don’t want a ‘fuck buddy’. I just want a guy who doesn’t expect me to swoon after him or put aside my interests for his. I want to be me, fucked up me. And it doesn’t hurt if he is hot as hell.”

“That guy doesn’t exist, Charlie.”

She sighed. “You’re right, but a girl can dream.”

Jason snuck out even earlier than usual. Marie mouthed “anniversary” as he walked by before slapping on a fake smile as he exited onto the crowded downtown Boston sidewalk.

Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose before blinking and return to the writ she was drafting. The last hour of the workday flew by and Elise was soon tapping her shoulder.

“Drinks at McCormicks?”

“I’m shouldn’t. I partied a little too hard last night. I’m not sure my liver can take it.”

“I’ll buy you truffle fries.” Elise singsonged.

“Well, one drink won’t kill me.” Charlie capitulated.

“That’s the spirit.”

They linked arms and waved goodbye to Marie before heading down to Faneuil Hall.

-

Charlie was true to her word and only had one drink. Which was good fortune because she was sober enough to realize when she got home, her front door was ajar. She dropped her purse at the door and grabbed a commemorative hockey stick from a Bruins game from the umbrella holder by the door. Wielding it like a sword, she stepped first into the living room to find the place not ransacked, but rumpled, as though someone had gone through her things but attempted to put them back as they were.

“Hello?” she called out like every soon to be dead girl in a horror film. A noise echoed from her bedroom and Charlie tightened her grip on the hockey stick and made her way there. She nearly dropped the stick when she saw the man she presumed to be Mr. Shelley standing there, her silk pajamas fisted in his hand.

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?!” She yelled.

In a blur, the hockey stick disappeared from her hand. She glanced around the room to find it but saw it nowhere in sight. It wasn’t until the end of the weekend Charlie noticed it back in its place in the umbrella holder by the front door.

“Are you going to answer my question or just stand there, creasing my best set of pajamas?” Charlie tapped her foot on the floor. “You can’t be in here. It’s my place.”

“Yes, I can.” His words slow like syrup. His accent British. Charlie’s chest tightened for a moment. “I’m the manager.”

“I thought your name was Shelley. The guy that owns this place is Nicolas Copernicus. Fake name if you ask me.”

“Shit.” The man whispered under his breath. At least he dropped her pajamas. “I used the name Shelley so you wouldn’t bother me when I moved in. So I have the right to be here.”

“No you don’t.” She planted her hands on her hips.

“I beg your pardon? This is my house. I don’t need permission to enter it.” His voice louder and the tone more not mad but irritated, as though he hated talking to people and this conversation had already gone on too long.

“Massachusetts Regulation 940 says you must give a tenant at least 24 hours before entry a residence unless it is an emergency.”

“Bloody fucking regulations. There was a leak.” His face contorted for a moment. If Charlie paid attention more, she would have realized he was in pain, but she was only concerned about him lying. About his name, about being there, about everything.

“There was a leak.” She made each word pointed. “… in my delicates drawer.”

He dropped his head and pushed past her. “I’m leaving.”

“Wait!” She called after him but he didn’t break his long stride to the front door. “I want to talk to you!” But the slamming of the front door and boots traveling down the stairs answered her plea instead.

Soon the basement door slammed, followed by the sound of feedback and music coming up through the floorboards. Charlie sulked for a moment before crouching down to pick up the bits of silk, satin and lace clothing on the floor.

“No respect.” she muttered before flopping onto the bed. The frame creaked as Charlie laid down onto the pile of pillows. At least five, not counting decorative ones. She closed her eyes and listened to the hum of whatever music, Shelley, or Nick, or whatever the hell his name was playing down there. Charlie had half a mind to stomp on the floor when a lightbulb went off.

“What a scathingly brilliant idea!” She grabbed her phone and scrolled until she found what she was looking for and headed off to take a shower before setting her plan into action later that night.


	2. The Reluctant Tenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie discovered the true identity of the man living in the basement through unusual means.

Charlie bounded out of bed that morning a half an hour before her alarm was set to go off. She hurried to the kitchen and slapped the coffee maker before popping a cinnamon raisin bagel in the toaster.

“Call on me, Call on me…” Charlie sang into her knife as she waited for the bagel to pop up ready to slather it with a generous amount of cookie butter. That ridiculous Eric Prydz song had wormed its way into her brain last night during her research. Now she couldn’t stop singing it. Or thrusting her hips.

As the coffee dripped and her bagel breakfast toasted, Charlie headed to the second bedroom. Or the room of requirement, as she called. She meant it to be her home office but instead stored all the bits and pieces of her life that had yet to find a place in her apartment. Charlie sighed and took a deep breath, twisting the brass knob and pushing the door inward. It stopped short about a third of the way. She slithered her way into the room to discover her collection of hockey sticks tumbled over, blocking the path of the door.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” she cursed mostly at herself as she righted the tub that housed the sticks. She surveyed the room, gingerly stepping around stacks of books and old stuffed animals crammed into banker boxes.

“I should sell all this on eBay.” she muttered while moving back issues of Real Simple and Martha Stewart Living Magazine.

Her Christmas present from her mother every year. Even though she never read them and would sooner read Guns and Ammo over that drivel. And Charlie never owned a gun. Just another way for her mother to comment on her inadequacies as a woman and a daughter.

“There you are.” She unearthed a pair of Bose stereo speakers. “Come here, my beauties.” She lifted them from their hiding spot, cradling them under her arm.

It took about an hour and two cups of coffee for Charlie to find the optimal spot to set up and then hook the speaker up to her phone. She laid the speakers face down against the floor at where she expected for Mr. Shelley’s living area. She adjusted the volume and clicked open the playlist she prepared last night.

“Let’s smoke you out, Mr. Shelley.” She pressed play on her phone.

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn’t right here?_

The speakers vibrated the floorboards, causing decades of dust and debris to sift up from between the cracks. Charlie’s nose scrunched up in disgust.

“Oh man, I walk barefoot in here.”

Her head snapped to the door as Britney continued to sing, expecting a knock at the door. But as Britney faded out and *NSYNC’s _Bye Bye Bye_ , there was no knock. Not even when the _Macarena_ clicked on. Charlie resisted the urge to stomp on the floor or yell. Anything for a sign of life. She shrugged her shoulders and headed to the kitchen to grab her dustpan and broom. The least she could do was clean the floors.

By the time the sun set that day, Charlie knew all the words of the entire Christina Aguilera catalog and all her books were organized by color and then alphabetized by title.

KNOCK!

She yelped and jumped in place when a solid knock hit her front door.

“About fucking time.” She picked herself off the floor where her record collection laid strewn about mid-collation and answered the door.

She had never seen such a beautiful face look so pissed off. Mr. Shelley’s striking features marred by what she could only describe as malice and murder.

“You look like Syd Barrett got caught in a lawnmower.” Charlie commented without thinking. Her thoughts often dropped onto her tongue like gumballs when she was nervous, and Mr. Shelley made her very nervous.

“Can you turn that fucking shit down?” He growled, his lips a tight line. “I haven’t fucking slept all day.”

Charlie smirked. “I just have a few questions…” He rolled his eyes and turned to head back to the basement. “I hope you like Disney!” She called out. He snapped around and leaned against the doorjamb.

“I’ll report you for noise violations.” He smiled back.

“Actually… Quincy city ordinances indicate that between the hours of 9 a.m. and 5 p.m. on weekends and holidays the decibel level shall not exceed 75dBA and then 65dBA after 5 p.m. That is slightly louder than a conversation and since you and I are conversing with ease. I think I am in the clear. Perhaps you should have soundproofed the basement before you moved in.” Charlie smirked.

“What are you, some kind of lawyer Ms…?” Mr. Shelley rubbed his temple, failing to will away the headache this conversation was creating.

“Bock. Charlie Bock.” She extended her hand. “Yes I am. I work at Legal Aid, Downtown. What do you do? Besides, own this home.”

He ignored her question. “Listen Ms. Bach.”

“Bock.” she corrected.

“That’s what I said, Bach.”

“No, Bock.” She clicked her tongue on the last syllable. “Hard ‘k’. Common mistake.”

“Fucking zombies.” he muttered.

Charlie pushed forward, ignoring the zombie remark, but cataloging it in her mind for later. She was wearing him down. “Listen, I just have some questions, agree to talk to me and the music stops. Plain and simple.”

“No.” he drawled, turning on the well-worn heel of his boots.

“Please?” she begged. He responded by shooting her the bird.

“Rude.” Charlie thought out loud as she shut the door. “Fine, you want to play, let’s play.”

-

Adam groaned as the music continued for most of the night after his run-in with Ms. Bock. As promised she switched from the 90s teenybopper trash to Disney and show tunes. He wasn’t sure what was worse, show tunes or the prospect of stepping into the sunlight and burning up. A tan sounded excellent right now.

Adam curled the pillow around his head to muffle the sounds of Julie Andrews gleefully singing for people to rot their teeth by ingesting sugar on its own rather in something sensible like tea. It didn’t work.

Matters were not helped by the fact he was hungry. He needed to drink, but he couldn’t with the infernal racket going on upstairs. Charlie Bock, the name sounded like someone ripped it from the pages of a noir detective pulp novel. Charlie Bock, private eye. More like Charlie Bock, bloody fucking annoying girl.

And why was she wanting to talk to him? He pondered pulling the pillow off his face and sat up on the edge of the bed. He never understood the zombies’ need to socialize with neighbors. Proximity did not equate familiarity. As Julie faded out and some song sung by a girl reporting that the “cold never bothered her, anyway” came on, Adam resigned himself to the uncomfortable task before him.

-

Charlie was ready to settle in for another night of reruns when another knock rang out from the door. She shuffled to find a robe to throw over her pajamas, flinging clothes around the room. Another knock and then the doorbell. Repeatedly.

“Is he fucking leaning on it?” Charlie groused as she padded to the door without a robe.

“I’m here.” she spat out, swinging the door wide. He leaned against the side of the house. If possible, his hair was even more mussed than before. The corners of her mouth twitched in satisfaction. “Ready to admit defeat?”

Adam rolled his eyes, arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes narrowed towards her, piercing through her green eyes. His gaze dropped for a moment and he caught his tongue darting out of his mouth while staring at his bosom heaving. Her quickened breath gave away her fear. It hung in the air like stale perfume. Fuck, he was hungry.

Charlie shuffled her feet and tugged at the low scoop neckline of her top, doing little in the way of covering her assets. Her discomfort almost brought the slightest smile to Adam’s face. Almost.

“Tomorrow 8 p.m. Your place. Two questions.” He turned to leave.

“Ten questions.” Charlie countered.

“Three.”

“Eight. Ever heard _Baby Shark_?” She poised her finger over the phone screen.

“Six. Final offer.” He leaned towards her. Charlie acutely aware of his height in this moment.

“Fine.”

“Fine.” he snarled heading back down the porch steps and to the basement entrance.

“Can I at least get your real name?”

He disappeared around the corner. “Adam. That’s one!” he shouted into the night air.

Charlie shut the door. “Adam.” She had trouble falling asleep that night.

-

That night’s activities exhausted Adam, so he slept through the commotion of Charlie straightening up the apartment. Had he woken up, he would have been welcomed to the sounds of her doing two loads of dishes and rearranging both her kitchen and living room furniture.

“Oh fuuuuccck…” Charlie cursed as she yanked the armchair into yet another seating arrangement. She realized she cared what Adam thought of her home. A lot. “No… no… no… SHIT!” Charlie flopped in the armchair in disgust. At herself. For falling for her landlord.

“I don’t even like musicians.” she lied to herself, conveniently forgetting Mark, Tyler, and that guy from college who insisted on calling himself “Mick” after Mick Jagger even though his real name was Simon.

Charlie pushed the thoughts away when she grabbed her coat, keys and purse, heading out to pick up some drinks and snacks for later tonight.

-

Adam overslept the date, no appointment, with Charlie. He hadn’t needed to be anywhere at an appointed time in a century at least. So he didn’t set an alarm. Not that he had an alarm. Although looking back, Adam was certain he could have fashioned a suitable alarm clock from the bits and bobs of machinery in the cramped basement given the proper time and motivation.

But now time was at a premium. He needed to feed before heading upstairs. A mistake yesterday. Staring at Charlie in that ridiculous low cut top sent his body into a tailspin. If the conversation had gone on much more, she would have likely seen one of his fangs, threatening to make an appearance. He hated how his body couldn’t tell the difference between hunger of the flesh and hunger for blood, causing him problems more times than he cared to remember.

In his haste and quick movements, Adam tripped on the upturned corner of an ancient Turkish rug, the canister fell from his hands. With the cap already loosened on the canister, the blood formed a dark puddle on the ornate geometric pattern. He’d never get that stain out.

“Shit. Fuck!” A nearly full canister of the good shit, O-negative wasted. And to top it off, his supplier was indisposed for some time. He would have to figure out a way to make due with his remaining stash.

He grabbed an old towel from the unused bathroom and sopped up the mess as best he could. Adam gathered the now bloody towel along with other debris from the living area, cramming it into a paper bag as he exited the basement to toss all of it into the communal garbage cans leaning against the decaying siding. He didn’t notice the bloody towel fallen at his threshold when he stepped over it to get cleaned up, his mind on other things.

-

At fifteen past eight, Charlie stomped her foot and rose from the sunken futon.

“This is bullshit!” She marched out the front door. Charlie was already formulating her rant in her mind when she pounded on Adam’s door. She glanced down to find a towel stained red. Blood red. She picked it up and sniffed. Metallic.

Adam opened the door as he adjusted the collar on a charcoal gray silk button down. Their eyes locked. His an unnatural blue, Charlie’s a deep emerald green. And then Adam saw what was in her hand.

“Where d’you find that?”

“At your door. I KNEW IT!” she did a little dance in place, pulling the towel close to her. “You’re the fucking Mob or something! Oh, shit. I need to call the cops! You murdered someone!”

Charlie twirled in place like a top. She realized she was pressing the towel against her chest and threw it in the air in disgust. Adam with his supernatural speed grabbed the towel mid-air. Charlie stopped in her tracks, mouth agape.

“How did yo—” Her words cut short as Adam jerked her into the basement by her wrist.

The door slammed behind her and Adam released her wrist, walking away, huffing. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. He was supposed to answer some questions to appease her curiosity and then go on living their separate lives. And now Charlie stood in his home, his sanctum, smelling all kinds of… FUCK! he still hadn’t eaten.

“Listen, if you are planning to kill me, there are people who will—”

“No there aren’t.” An edge to his voice.

“I beg your pardon?” Charlie blinked before trailing after him. “I happen to have lots of…” Her voice trailed off. “Wow…”

Every square inch of the walls was covered in instruments hanging from hooks. Acoustic and electric guitars of all shapes and kinds. Several violins and a viola. Plus other stringed instruments she didn’t recognize. There was an upright bass in the corner behind a drum set. And a makeshift recording station in another corner.

“How in the hell? Who or what are you?” Charlie breathed the stale air of the basement as she continued to turn, taking everything in. How the hell did he even get all this down here without her knowing?, she thought. Her face pinched into a scowl. She stopped spinning and planted her feet facing Adam. “I’m waiting for answers.”

She placed a hand on one hip while the other one jutted out in a snap, causing her breasts to bounce. God, he needed a drink!

“It’s better I show you.” He left the room at a brisk walk. Charlie stepped to get a closer look at all the instruments. “Don’t touch anything!” He called out just as Charlie reached out to smooth her fingertips over the polished wood.

Like a child in a museum, she folded her hands behind her back. She walked the perimeter of the room, getting close but not touching. She could spy a fine layer of dust and dirt on tops of some, some looked freshly cleaned. Charlie winced when she recognized her stunt was the likely cause of the dust.

“I said no touching.” His lips pulled tight across his teeth.

Charlie waved her hands from behind her back. “You can’t touch with your eyes.”

“You can if you try hard enough.”

He placed a small crystal glass next to a tall metallic canister akin to a thermos. “Sit.” He barked like Charlie was a dog in desperate need of obedience training. In Adam’s mind, it wasn’t far from the truth. His mind wandered to all the ways in which he could break her. Make her whimper. His fangs made their presence known. He poured a small amount of the blood into the goblet and downed it. He had company. His fangs tinged pink as he fell back onto the wine red velveteen couch and for a moment he forgot everything except bliss.

After several moments, Charlie cleared her throat. Adam popped open one eye to find her sitting there, hands folding in her lap, making herself as small as she could.

“So…” she started, Adam popped open his other eye. “… you’re a vampire.”

He didn’t respond, instead rolling his eyes. He waited for reality to sink in and Charlie to go screaming into the night. Adam sighed and huffed, contemplating the fact he would need to move again. Packing up the recording equipment would be a bitch.

“Zombies. Shit.” Adam muttered under his breath.

“You’ve used that term before. Like…” She held her arms and moaned. “Brains… zombies?” It surprised him she was still here, her hands once again neatly folded in her lap. Like at church.

Adam huffed again. “That is about how humans act these days.”

Charlie crossed her arms and leaned back. “That’s an awfully pejorative term.”

“That’s the entire point.” His words sharp.

“Shouldn’t you use a nicer term for a being which you need to survive?” Her green eyes blinked, and Charlie remained unmoved.

“Shouldn’t you be running out of here in terror or disgust?” Adam snapped back.

Her nose scrunched up, and she shifted to face him. It was adorable. Adam hated adorable. And cute. And fluffy. The change in angle allowed Adam a view down Charlie’s sweater. A dark violet sweater with a deep v. All the blood he drank moved to a different part of his body. He stood to disguise his condition from Charlie.

“Are you saying that because I should be afraid of you or because you expect me to be afraid of you?” Her brows knitted together, marring her face.

“Is there a difference?”

“Yes, or else I wouldn’t have said it that way.” Her gaze followed him about the room. His torso twisted as though he was recoiling or hiding from her. “Communication is not your strong suit, is it?”

“I prefer to communicate by means other than words.” His long pale finger plucked a violin string. He didn’t elaborate on his comment.

“You haven’t answered my question.” She prodded.

“You’re awfully persistent for a zombie.” She winced at the word and Adam twinged for a moment with guilt.

“I’m a lawyer that is literally part of the job description.” She stood and smoothed down the sweater which Adam was now actively averting gaze from hoping to ward off the already painful erection or making a mess in his jeans. “Let’s try another tactic. I’ll answer your question first. No, I’m not running in fear or disgust. You are what you are and there is no changing that. And you have shown nothing but… well, I wouldn’t say kindness or respect…” She rambled, Adam shot daggers. “… but the fact is you have never tried to physically harm me. So you are okay in my book. For now.” There go those nerves again. Gumballs left and right.

She stuck out her hand, trembling. Despite her bold words, inside she was a puddle. Adam raked his eyes over her, searching for any sign of malice or guile only to find none. He took her hand and shook it. It surprised Charlie to find his skin warm.

“Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have a precious amount of time left until sunrise.” He gestured towards the door.

“Apologies!!” Charlie startled.

She rushed to the front door, with him close behind. Too close. Adam collided with her as she turned for a final farewell, their chests colliding. She reached and steadying herself against him, her fingers burned as they skimmed across his chest exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. And Adam’s erection which had subsided came raging back. Adam shuffled back to keep it from pressing against Charlie.

“I also want to say sorry for the mess I made on your instruments. I didn’t know. And I want to invite you to use the interior stairs to the kitchen whenever you need to.”

Adam smirked, his confidence and swagger returning, or that could just be his cock talking. “Haven’t you seen the movies? It’s an awfully dangerous thing to invite a vampire into your home.” His eyes heavy, charm in full force.

“I have, but how else can I get to fix my bathtub?” She continued, unfazed. “It’s been leaking for a week.” Adam’s mouth fell open and Charlie disappeared from view.

Once she rounded the corner, Charlie took the stairs two at a time, her heart racing as she shut the heavy wooden front door. She ached in a place she shouldn’t ache when talking to her landlord. Her undead, brooding musician, hot as hell, vampire landlord.

“Fuck.” Charlie cursed, walking away.

Adam stood rooted, staring at his door, his body regaining control of itself. Did that go well? He wasn’t sure.

“Shit.” Adam walked away as that fucking violet sweater haunted his mind for the rest of the evening and in his dreams.


	3. The Reluctant Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam struggles with Charlie being around while Charlie just struggles. An unlikely arrangement is created.

_Adam walked Charlie backwards until she bumped up against the kitchen counter._

_“Take it off.” he commanded. He pressed against Charlie, making his arousal known against her._

_“Take what off?” Charlie questioned, looking up at him through her eyelashes_

_“The fucking sweater. Take it off. I want to see your tits.” He towered over her. She teased the hem up before lifting the sweater. Her breasts bounced softly as Charlie lifted her arms. Adam’s cock jumped._

_“Bra too.”_

_Charlie grumbled while reaching behind. “You could say ‘please’ or do people lose all manners when they turn?” The bra joined her sweater on the floor, she hoped it was clean but didn’t hold out much hope given the state of Adam’s place._

_Adam lowered himself to take one of Charlie’s nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard, taking care not to bite down. His fangs made that difficult. Charlie moaned and gripped the counter as he worked it to a hard pebble. Silently, he moved to the other giving it the same treatment. His lips trailed down Charlie’s stomach, nipping a it._

_With long fingers, he tugged and teased at her skirt before pushing the hem up around Charlie’s hips. Adam could smell her and it didn’t take his heightened sense of smell to know she was aroused. A large wet spot soaked through the thin fabric of her underwear._

_“Panties.” Charlie glanced down. “Please.” he added. Her hands moved to push them down and Adam helped her step out of them. He tossed them aside, never to be found again._

_“Hey those are—” Charlie started._

_“Less talking.” Adam interrupted while he pushed her legs apart and licked a fat stripe along her folds. Charlie’s knees buckled, but she remained standing._

_The tip of his nose nudged against Charlie’s clit, sending electric shocks right to her core, causing her to flood against Adam’s mouth. He hummed against her, grabbing her ass to pull her close to him. She tasted incredible. He wondered how the rest of her tasted._

_Charlie whimpered when Adam’s lips left hers, her orgasm aching inside her. Her walls clenched in anticipation. Adam nipped along her thigh and gripped her hip and knee tight._

_“Still hungry.” He growled against her._

_Understanding, Charlie nodded. “I wouldn’t want to leave you unsatisfied.” he teased._

_His fangs sunk into the smooth flesh of her leg. The blood rushed from Charlie’s femoral artery and he knew in that moment; he was gone. She tasted as no one ever tasted before. Adam had to resist the urge to drown in her. Charlie slumped at the loss of blood and the heady pleasure. Once he had his fill, he licked the spot, sending shivers through Charlie. He tied a towel around the wound, to help stave off her bleeding out._

_Adam rose and cupped her breasts before kissing her lips, his tongue tasted metallic and warm inside Charlie’s mouth. It was heady, and she wanted more. He tugged at his jeans, releasing his cock, purple and angry._

_“Still hungry.” he grunted as his tip teased along her folds. Charlie’s fingers dug into his biceps. She hooked a leg up and he caught in his hand while pushing inside her._

_The two of them moaned. Charlie’s pussy gripped and molded around him._

_“Fuck.” Adam cursed. “I am already going to cum with the way you feel.”_

_Charlie bucked her hips in response and Adam’s head fell forward. He snapped his hips to bottom out inside her and Charlie moaned._

_“Fuck me, Adam—”_

Adam’s eyes snapped open, and he punched the pillow, cursing as his cock throbbed. Adam never realized that vampires could experience blue balls until that morning. After he stroked himself to completion, Adam still ached. Not physically although his cock would argue that point. The ache was for something more than flesh and blood. It was a hunger he hadn’t felt since Eve. Adam didn’t let his mind dwell on Eve much these days, he didn’t trust himself and feared that if he allowed himself to wallow, that wooden bullet would sing its siren song once again. Best to tuck it all away and lock those feelings, well all feelings, somewhere they couldn’t do harm.

And then there was Charlie. The fucking skeleton key to those feelings. Adam couldn’t remember the last time he woke up with a raging hard-on like a sodding teenager. And that fucking dream. He stood up and headed to the living room to feed and grab one of his guitars, hoping some writing would clear his head. Although he doubted it.

It was well after midnight when Adam remembered the leaking bathtub.

“Fuck.” he headed to the interior staircase connecting the basement to the ground floor. True to her word, Charlie had unlocked the door, and he stepped inside.

The apartment was cleaner than the last time he was in there, searching for Charlie’s phone to erase that video of Adam talking delivery of his stash. She had tidied up for their date, no appointment, Sunday night. The telltale drip beckoned Adam to the bathroom.

He kneeled on the tile, wondering how zombies managed through life with such inefficiency. With deft motions, he stopped the leak and set about reconfiguring the pipes to work in a manner they should.

A soft whimper called out from Charlie’s bedroom, and Adam moved to check on her. He didn’t know what he expected to see when he pushed the door open with his knuckles. He certainly didn’t expect to see Charlie’s knees pulled up, tenting the quilts and sheets. Adam exhaled seeing her safe and asleep. Not that he cared. It was just that it would be hard to rent the apartment out if someone was murdered there, he lied to himself.

As he turned to finish his work, Charlie’s voice called out. “Adam!” her voice breathy, raspy. Not the usual uptick tone.

His head snapped around to see if Charlie had woken up. She hadn’t but her hands and hips were moving in unison. Adam’s eyes widened as he realized she was getting off and somehow he played a part in that. His cock remembered the dream from earlier and pressed against his thin jeans.

“Shit.” he hissed while attempting to will the erection to subside to no avail. “Again?” This was becoming a problem. It hurt to move and recognized he would need to take care of it to return to the task of fixing the bath.

Adam popped the buttons of his jeans and pulled himself out. The tip already dripping. His forehead pressed against the wooden door frame while his hand fisted around his shaft. He grunted softly and Charlie continued to moan, both his name and other words Adam didn’t think polite to repeat.

“Fuck!” he groaned in a whisper as he came into his hand, spilling onto the floor, making a mess.

Charlie let loose a long moan as her back arched, orgasmed herself. She turned onto her side and her breathing returned to a deep, even tone.

Adam rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath as he hunted for a mop.

Charlie woke for work and padded off to the bathroom. She noticed the floors freshly mopped but pushed the thought aside. She squealed a bit to see that Adam had fixed the tub and had in fact, improved it. Although it now looked like a failed Tesla experiment. As she stripped down to shower, she stopped as she remembered the tendril of a dream from last night. She didn’t remember much except Adam being naked, his cock, and lots of moaning.

“God, I hope he didn’t hear that!” Charlie wondered as she stepped in the hot shower.

-

Charlie sailed through the work week. She secured a settlement for Mrs. Santiago for her slip and fall and an injunction for Mr. Jameson against a disgruntled customer. Charlie loved her work and helping people, even if it meant not making the amount of money she should.

“Ms. Bock!” Jason’s head popped over his cubicle wall. “A word.”

Elise threw a pitying look as Charlie marched over. She had no idea what Jason could want on a Friday afternoon. Come to think of it, shouldn’t he on his way to pick up Ms. Shanks-a-lot?

“Please take a seat.” He gestured to the stained chair.

“I’ll just stand, if that’s okay.”

Jason glared, unamused. “Sit. Down. Ms. Bock.”

She slinked down to perch on the edge. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. Charlie chewed on her lip.

“There’s no easy put it, but this,” He gestured his hands between them, “isn’t working out.”

Charlie stopped fidgeting. “What?”

“I’m saying your services are no longer required.” Jason almost smirked. Hot tears threatened to stream from her eyes. She balled her hand into a fist in her lap.

“Can you give me a reason why you are firing me? Because last I checked I had the highest win rate of any associate.” she demanded.

Jason steepled his fingers. “Your employment at Legal Aid is at will, so I am under no obligation to provide an explanation. I expect your keys on my desk by 5 and your desk cleared out.”

Charlie nodded. Jason reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Charlie.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles. Her stomach turned. “Even though this has not ended the way you hoped, I would like to remain friends.” His mouth widened into a jagged smile reminding Charlie of Heath Ledger’s Joker.

“Uh, sure. I’ve got to go clean out my desk.” she choked out.

Elise wrapped her arm around Charlie and only then did she allow her tears to fall.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Elise commiserated, running her nails in circles on Charlie’s back. “We are here for you.”

“Thank you.” she sniffled. Charlie grabbed an empty banker’s box and packed up what little personal items she had. A funny bobblehead of Spock from Star Trek. A framed quote and few other knick knacks plus three books stashed in her bottom drawer.”

“Remember to tell Ms. Mason to show up at Municipal Court on Tuesday. And the Fisher response is due on the 13th.” Charlie continued to rattle off tasks.

“We got it, sweetie.” Marie comforted her, rubbing her shoulder. “Listen, you head out early to Sullivans and we will wrap up here. Drinks on use”

“Okay.” Charlie wiped her cheeks. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you two!”

They squeezed Charlie tight. “Probably be dating Richard the Serial Dater.”

That earned a laugh from Charlie. That laugh was the only good thing that day.

-

Charlie, beyond buzzed but not sloppy drunk, stumbled to her front steps. Her shoes in her hand and jacket over her forearm. The harsh light of reality would sting tomorrow. Unemployed and precious little savings loomed. But tonight she would revel. The sound of leaves crunching brought reality back into semi-focus. A figure stepped into view.

“Jason?” Charlie squinted to make out the shape of her boss, ex-boss in the shadows. “How do you even know where I live? I never told you.”

“Personnel files.” Jason sneered. He swayed on his feet. You were not the only who had imbibed that night.

“I thought those were confidential. Why are you here?”

“I always keep an eye on my girls.” He ran his fingers along Charlie’s arm. She vomited in her mouth a bit. “Come on, let’s party. You, me and a hotel room in Cambridge.”

“She’s not your girl.” A drawn out English accent called out. Adam stepped out to grab Charlie’s shoulders.

Jason looked Adam up and down, sizing him up. “Hey buddy, isn’t it a little early for Halloween?” Adam rolled his eyes. “Come on Charlie.” Jason reached for her hand but she jerked away, pressing herself against Adam’s chest. His arms wrapped around her.

“Who do you think you are, Ozzy? Her boyfriend?” Jason took a step forward and Adam tucked Charlie between him.

“I’m the landlord, asshole. And I believe the lady has indicated she’s not interested. I suggest you leave now, before I get angry.”

Jason danced in mock fear. “Oh, what are you going to do to me, pretty rocker boy, sing me to death?”

Jason reached around Adam to grab Charlie. With those lightning reflexes, Adam snatched Jason’s wrist and twisted it back until she heard the sickening sound of cracking bones. Charlie stumbled to the bushes and heaved up the contents of her stomach.

Jason cradled his broken arm, screaming in agony.

“Come near her again and I’ll break something more important.” Adam threatened cooly.

“Come near her again and I’ll break something more important.”

Jason crawled and Adam picked up Charlie by the waist cradling her against him as they walked to his apartment.

The door slammed, and Charlie slumped on the couch. Adam filled a glass of water from the tap and shoved it into her hand. He paced the floor in front of her.

“Who the fuck was that?” Adam stood, hands balled into fists. “Answer the question.” he demanded.

Charlie broke down into tears. “My boss, ex-boss. Jason.” she spit out the words between garbled sobs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know he would be here. He shouldn’t even know my address!”

Charlie’s head fell into her hands. She just repeated “sorry, so sorry” over and over. Adam winced knowing his harsh words had sent her into a tailspin. He sat beside Charlie, his hand hovering over her knee before landing next to her on the velvet couch.

“I shouldn’t have spoken so harshly. Drink.” He lifted the glass to your lips. “How long?”

Charlie took a long draw of water before returning the glass to her lap. “How long what? I wasn’t dating him?!” She shuddered, her senses returning.

“How long have you been out of work?”

“Oh…” she sniffled again. Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Today.”

Adam blinked not knowing what to say. Charlie broke the silence after draining the glass and placing it on the one clear area on the table.

“I’ll see myself out.”

“You could stay here tonight.” he blurted before he realized what he was saying. Charlie stay here? He wondered. Would his libido survive?

“No. I don’t want to disturb your…” she waved a hand over scribbled sheet music and other notes written in Adam’s unintelligible handwriting. “… work.”

Charlie chewed on her lip as she lingered in the room. She didn’t want to stay the night in her apartment alone. Not for fear of Jason. Just the fear of the all-consuming silence and loneliness. And anyone’s company, even a brooding vampire with a penchant for funeral music was better than the alternative.

“I insist. You can take the bedroom. I would feel better if you stayed.” Charlie’s cheeks flushed, her hands twisting at the ends of her curls, a wild halo around her head. He wanted to run his fingers through them, getting caught up in the twists. Adam cleared his throat. “I mean I would hate to come up at night should that reprobate return.” He covered.

“I can’t take your bed. The sofa is fine.” She patted the cushion.

Adam shook his head. “I’ll be up all night composing. I’ll find you something to wear.” He left the room.

“That really isn’t necessary. I have…” He returned with an oversized t-shirt. “… clothes upstairs.”

“Here. It’s clean.”

“Thank you.” She ducked into the bedroom. “For everything.” she whispered the last two words.

The shirt was soft and came down to the middle of Charlie’s thighs. She put her clothes in a neat pile in the corner. She inhaled Adam’s scent on the shirt. Sandalwood, and musk, and something that was like men’s cologne from another century. She pulled back the dark sheets. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

-

“Fuccck meee.” Charlie moaned as her head felt as though Athena herself was attempting to escape. She blinked her eyes open to find a dark unfamiliar room. Surely, it can’t still be night. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she realized this was not her bedroom.

“What the—” She attempted to sit up but was weighed down.

Whoever was beside her groaned. She remembered the night in snatches. Lots of drinks, Jason. Oh fuck, Adam. She retched at the sight of Jason’s arm snapping. And then falling asleep. In Adam’s bed. In his shirt. Panicking, her hands smoothed over her body. Panties in place.

“Well, that is at least one awkward conversation we can avoid.” she muttered to herself.

Again she attempted to sit up but Adam’s arm pulled her tight against him. It relieved her he was wearing pants, choosing to ignore what she noticed pressing against her backside. Charlie laid there for several minutes, wondering whether Adam was that strong, she was that weak, or when you became a vampire, you weighed a cubic ton.

Adam huffed as he rolled onto his back releasing her from his grip. She scrambled to her feet before he entrapped her again. She smiled at the glass of water on the nightstand, left by Adam at some point last night. Charlie scrambled across the room to grab her clothes. She glanced at Adam’s sleeping form. The way his taut muscle twitched at the slightest movement. It was impossible to ignore how the sheets tented unnaturally around his crotch. Charlie giggled when her foot connected with something hard and sharp sticking out from underneath the bed.

“What the—?” she questioned rubbing where her knee came down hard on the unforgiving floor.

It appeared to be a mini fridge. The door flipped open. Charlie moved to shut it when she saw the metal canisters like the one from the weekend before. She gasped. This must be Adam’s stash. There was only one canister in the fridge.

Charlie wondered when he would get some more. She closed the fridge and tucked it out of the way under the bed. She grabbed her clothes from the corner when Adam called out.

“Charlie!”

She spun to see if he was awake, ready to chastise her for sneaking out. But his eyes were squeezed shut, his face marred as his brows furrowed. As she tried to determine the reason for him calling out her name when her eyes widened when she realized Adam’s eyes weren’t the only part of his body being squeezed. It may have been awhile since she had shared a bed with a man but Charlie could tell Adam was stroking himself underneath the sheets. While calling out her name. She gathered her things in a hurry and bolted up the interior stairs, slamming the door behind her.

-

“Shit!” Charlie slammed the laptop closed. She rose and paced the living room. “Shit… shit… shit.. FUCK!”

Charlie couldn’t make rent at the end of the week. No matter how much she scrimped and ate ramen, the numbers wouldn’t add up.

“Fuck this!” She cursed at not saving more. “I’m going to have to sell a kidney or some… thing.” Charlie snapped her fingers and reached for the phone. “Scathingly brilliant idea.”

The person on the other line picked up.

“Hello? I was wondering if you had any appointments for today.” A pause. “Great! I can be there in thirty minutes. Perfect!”

Charlie threw on a pair of ratty jeans and Boston Red Sox hoodie then grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

-

Adam woke up in bed that evening. The one problem: he didn’t remember falling asleep there. What he did remember was telling Charlie to take the bed. And then him passing out on the sofa. But here he was, in bed, no Charlie and his hand sticky.

“Fuck.”

He flashed on that fucking sweater again. And Charlie’s tits bouncing. While on his cock. He hoped Charlie had been asleep through all that. Now he was hungry. Adam fished around until he found the mini fridge. One canister left. And at least three more weeks before his connection returned from vacation.

He would need to source out another connection. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He poured out a carefully portioned serving, smaller than usual and drank with fervor. All these sex dreams were taking a toll on him.

-

It was late on Sunday evening when Charlie knocked on Adam’s door. He answered like usual, shirtless, bathrobe, hair mussed in a dangerously sexy fashion. Charlie fiddled with the folded piece of paper in her hands and smoothed out the dark green sweater. It was identical to violet one. Jesus Christ, Adam swore in his mind, how many of those infernal sweaters does this woman have?

“We need to talk.” She moved to step into the apartment but Adam held out his arm.

“If this is about Friday night, I can—”

“Not it’s about… wait about Friday night?” Charlie narrowed her eyes at Adam.

“Unimportant.” He lied. “What did you need to talk about?”

She took a deep breath. “So you remember how I lost my job on Friday?”

Adam tilted his head. “And?”

“I’m not going to be able to make rent.” the words spilled from her mouth. She glanced up at Adam, a flicker of something crossed his face. Charlie wasn’t sure if it was sadness, disappointment, or relief. It was gone as soon as it appeared.

“I’ll be sad to see you go. If there was any way to make this work…” Inside, Adam was a tangled mess. On one hand, he hated to see Charlie leave. As far as zombies go, there were worse options. On the other hand, he go could back to a quiet existence with little to no sex dreams involving low cut sweaters.

Charlie stopped him from shutting the door. “I might have a solution to both our problems.”

Adam huffed. “I don’t have any problems.” He crossed his arms.

“You’re looking awfully gaunt, Adam? And not in that cool I’m-a-rock-star-I-live-on-cigarettes-and-espresso gaunt. Are you eating okay?”

His eyes flashed. “My supply is fine. Now if you excuse me—”

“Liar.” Charlie retorted, not accusing but more of a statement of fact. “I found your stash the other day. One canister left. And by all appearances you would seem to be rationing. How long before your dealer,” Adam held up a finger in protest. “sorry, your source is back in town.”

She mirrored his stance, crossing her arms and giving that stare she reserved for asshole landlords in court. At the moment, it was appropriate.

“I’m waiting for an answer.” She tapped her foot.

“Too fucking bad.” Adam hissed.

Charlie sighed and uncrossed your arms. “Look, I need a place to stay and you need a reliable source of blood. All I am suggesting is an exchange. You get to feed on me and I get to stay in my apartment. It’s a win-win. It’s not like I am asking you to sleep with me.”

Adam stiffened at her last statement. She must be a mind reader.

“I don’t fuck zombies.”

“Good, I don’t fuck musicians.” She thought ‘any more’ to herself. “Now what do you say?”

“How do I even know that it’s safe you could have a disease or something wron—”

Charlie shoved the piece of paper at him. “I already went to the free clinic. They ran a full panel. Everything is clean and in normal range.”

“O negative.” Adam commented, licking his lips. “Your cholesterol is on the higher side of normal.”

“I’ll cut back on the fast food. Are you in or is it couch surfing for me and the local blood bank for you?”

Adam didn’t think it over long. He pushed the door open wide.

“Let’s discuss things further inside.”

Charlie stepped in with a smile on the outside and butterflies on the inside.


	4. The Reluctant Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adam and Charlie enter into uncharted territory with this new arrangement, things get complicated. Charlie tries to re-establish order. It fails.

Adam offered Charlie a spot on the sofa which gladly she took, folding her hands in her lap.

“I can’t ask you to do this.” Adam offered.

“You’re not. I’m offering.” She squirmed under Adam’s stare. “It’s different. It’s not like I am under some thrall or something.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Stop reading books about vampires. It’s all bullshit.”

“Except for the blood and sunlight.”

“Yes.”

“So are you in? Otherwise, I need to find somewhere to move.” Charlie pressed the issue.

“Fine.” Adam huffed.

Charlie squealed, bouncing in place. Adam’s eyes focused on Charlie’s chest for a moment too long, his mind wondering if she bothered to put on a bra or not to see him. She blushed when she followed his gaze, crossing her arms.

“So… so… How would this work?” she stuttered, conscious of everything.

Adam licked his lips in hunger. “I would feed off your blood. Preferably every few days.”

Charlie gulped. “Would you need to bite me?”

“Yes.” Adam hummed, his fangs becoming more prominent. “I can show you.”

“Now?!”

“Can you think of a better time?” Adam snapped back.

“No.” Charlie fidgeted a bit before leaning her head away.

“No, not there. Give me your arm.” Adam commanded.

Charlie’s left arm shot out. Adam’s fingers slid along her hand as he turned her hand palm facing up. The callous on the index finger caught on her wrist.

“The radial and ulnar arteries run through the arm.” Adam traced two lines of each side of Charlie’s wrist. The hair on her arm stood on end. “They carry oxygenated blood to the hands.”

He lifted her wrists to his lips. Adam’s stubble rubbed against the delicate skin, leaving a red mark as he nuzzled his nose, inhaling her. Charlie didn’t seem as he expected. He expected something… well feminine. Flowers, sugar, something sweet. She instead smelled of bay rum and citrus. It made his head spin.

“I’ve already eaten today, so I won’t feed long.” Adam reassured Charlie, and she sighed in relief. “Relax.”

Charlie recognized Adam’s lips were soft and warm, she had thought they would be cold. As Adam’s fangs sunk into her wrist, she hummed.

Adam’s mouth filled with Charlie’s blood and realized he was more hungry than he let on. It had been a long time since he had a “warm meal”. And Charlie tasted delicious. He wanted to drink all of her. He pulled away. His tongue licking away an errant drop from his lip.

“And see,” he turned her wrist to face her. “the bleeding is already stopped. Here.” He rose and grabbed an old t-shirt, ripping it. Adam wrapped the strip tight around the wound. “Keep that in place for at least an hour.”

He patted on the makeshift bandage, his fingers lingered.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought.” Charlie whispered, feeling somewhat lightheaded, not sure if it was the blood loss or something else. “I will see myself out.”

Adam stood as Charlie did, his arms hanging tight at his side. He didn’t know how to quite end such an encounter.

“I’ll see you in a few days.”

Charlie nodded. “I’ll come down the interior stairs after sunset. Does that work for you?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” Charlie gave a slight smile.

“Thank you.” Adam repeated back, the corners of his mouth twitched into an almost half smile.

Charlie disappeared up the stairs while Adam shut the door with a soft click. He pressed his head against the wood.

-

Charlie and Adam continued on just as they had agreed. Adam would feed on her every few days, always the wrists. And Charlie continued living upstairs. One day, Charlie stopped as Adam took his seat on the couch as he always had.

“Is there a problem?” he inquired. He had been following the arrangement to a T, despite his libido’s desire to do more.

“I need you to not feed from my wrists today.” Charlie mumbled, her hands twisting in front of her body. She plopped down beside him. She continued to fidget beside him.

“Why not?”

“Because I have a job interview at Sheffield and Wyatt and I would rather not have to explain why my wrists are bandaged.”

“Cover them up.” Adam retorted, in a flat tone. The alternative was too dangerous.

“I can’t!” Charlie’s voice broke. “It will look like I’m trying to hide something.”

“You are.”

“Please. Just this one time.” Charlie begged.

Adam contemplated his options. He could refuse to feed, but the fatigue coursed through his body. He didn’t want to be weak like that for another moment, let alone another day.

“Lie down on the couch.” Adam snapped, regretting already what he was about to do.

“What?” Charlie stiffened, wishing she had changed before coming down to meet him.

“If I am to feed from your neck, you will become weak sooner than the wrists. I can’t have you passing out in the process.”

“Okay.” She tugged her jean shorts down, doing little to cover up before lying on the sofa.

Adam tugged at his trousers for different reasons and settled behind her.

“Apologies for the tight fit. Unless you would prefer to do so in the bedroom.”

“No!” Charlie jerked her head to face him. “No. Here is fine.”

Adam pressed against the back of the couch, trying to put any space between his bare chest and Charlie’s bare arm. It wasn’t working. He leaned forward to brush her dark curls away, exposing the soft skin of her neck.

“Just breathe.” he whispered to her. Adam’s breath fanned across the skin behind her ear. Goosebumps broke out on her arms. She exhaled a shaky breath.

“So where will you feed?” Charlie’s voice wavered.

If she tilted her head slightly to the left, then their noses would bump which meant inevitably their lips would touch. And Charlie would have plausible deniability for kissing Adam. And how she wanted to kiss him. Her chest ached when she took a deep breath and inhaled that scent of sandalwood and men’s cologne.

Adam ignored Charlie squirming for the moment, her thighs rubbing together, while he traced the curve of her neck. His backside pressed as far back as he could manage without becoming part of the fabric of the sofa, his cock threatened to ruin everything.

“So the carotid artery.” His fingers danced across Charlie’s neck. Adam marveled at how perfect, how exquisite Charlie’s neck was. Not a blemish, not a freckle. A perfect canvas. And he would be the artist. “takes the oxygenated blood to the brain, neck and face.”

“Oh, I see. Will it hurt more than the wrist?” Charlie’s chest was heaving at this point and she was certain she would need a fresh pair of underwear.

“Much more.” He leaned in. Charlie smelled of bay rum and flowers. A heady combination of her shampoo and the boutique perfume she always wore. “And if you move, I might accidently rip open the artery. Can stay still while I feed or should I hold you down?”

Adam’s hair tickled her shoulder. “It might be best if you hold me down.” Adam’s eyes widened. “We don’t want to take any chances do we?”

“Of course not.” He wrapped his arm around her ribcage, pushing her into the cushions. His thumb grazed the underside of her chest. Adam wrapped his foot around her ankle, locking her in place. “Ready?”

Charlie gulped and nodded before closing her eyes and tilting her chin away from Adam. The tip of his nose moved along her cheek and his lips ghosted over the crook of her neck. She jumped when his stubble scratched along her skin. Adam pulled Charlie tight to him.

“I promise to be quick.” His voice deep in his chest.

He licked her right as his fangs sunk into her and Adam felt the soft pop of the carotid. Charlie whimpered as Adam suckled and fed. His mouth ignited every nerve in her body. She never felt more alive and aroused than lying there in Adam’s arms.

Adam realized as he fed on Charlie, inhaling the smell of bay rum and catching a whiff of her arousal, he had royally fucked up. He should have insisted on feeding her anywhere else. The crook of the elbow, the knees. Hell, the ankles. And here he was with Charlie pressed against him, his thumb threatening to inched upward to pinch her nipple and his fangs deep in her neck with his cock straining against his jeans. He recognized he was past the point of no return and all he could do was move forward and pray Charlie didn’t run.

“Are you all right?” he inquired as he pulled away. Droplets trickled from the puncture marks. Adam used the tip of his tongue to swipe them away. Charlie shuddered against him.

“Fine.” She tilted up to gaze at Adam to find him looking at her with a strange look, not the I’m-too-cool gaze he normally wore. “Are you okay?” Charlie reached out and touched his chest. His shirt, as usual, unbuttoned and hanging loose.

“No am I not.” Adam’s voice low and drawn out even more than usual.

“Do you need to feed some more? Perhaps you are still hungry.”

“Yes, I am.” He leaned forward and Charlie tilted so he could feed some more only to gasp as she felt not fangs but Adam’s soft lips against her neck. She curved into his lips.

“What are you doing?” she breathed, turning to lie flat. Adam twisted to lie on top of her.

“Making either the best or worst decision of my life.” he muttered as he covered her mouth with his.

Charlie’s hands moved to cup his face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Adam’s nose nudged against hers, his mouth open panting. Charlie slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting blood and mint. Adam followed. She tasted of peach lip gloss and earl grey tea. He wanted more. Adam wanted to inhale her. He could devour her right there and he knew it would not be enough.

He pulled the two of them to sitting, Charlie straddling his hips. His cock teasing the crotch of Charlie’s shorts. Adam’s hands pawed at the ridiculous cartoon tee shirt Charlie wore, squeezing her tits.

Charlie groaned and her back arched at Adam’s touch. “More.”

Adam smirked into her neck and squeezed again, only to be rewarded by not only another moan but Charlie’s hips grinding against him. Denim on denim. Delicious friction.

“Fuck.” he cursed into her mouth, desperate to taste her again. Adam’s hands traveled down Charlie’s curves to light on her hips. His fingers bruised through the material.

“Hmm.” Charlie hummed as she nipped along Adam’s neck. His mouth fell open when she licked along the curve of his own neck, mirroring the spot where he had fed just moments ago.

“Don’t stop.” Adam pleaded, at the mercy of this human, this woman. Charlie.

She bit down on him, and he groaned bucking into her. Her hands splayed across the taut muscles of Adam’s torso, caressing each angle and ripple, reveling in his beauty. Charlie continued to grind against Adam’s lap as he massaged and fondled her tits. He moaned against her mouth as he came, ruining his favorite jeans. He was still hard. His hands slipped under her shirt and snaked their way to the clasp of her bra. She pulled his hand away and stilled.

“I think I should go.”

“I think you should stay.” Adam countered, placing a kiss on her lips and moved to deepening it before Charlie turned her head away.

“I think I should go. This is supposed to be a business arrangement.”

Adam huffed. “I just came in my pants, darling. I believe our business arrangement is over.” He nuzzled against her, peppering her collarbone with kisses and love bites. She spied the large wet spot on the crotch of his pants, wondering how much was Adam and how much was her.

“No, no no!” Charlie rolled off of Adam. “This is a business arrangement, nothing more.”

Adam pulled her onto his lap. He pressed his forehead against Charlie’s. “Is that all you want? Because if that is the case, we can forget about this and go back to the way things were.”

“I didn’t say that.” she shrugged her shoulders. “You are an excellent kisser.”

“Centuries of experience. You should see what else I can do with my tongue.” He kissed her again, pecking her lips over and over, tongue teasing the inside of her top lip.

“I don’t fuck musicians.”

“And I don’t fuck zombies.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“I don’t know but it is better than the alternative.”

“Which is?”

“Jerking off to lesbian porn.”

Charlie laughed and stood on wobbly legs, Adam steadied her. “I’m leaving. And if I hear any moaning down here, I am calling the cops.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

“You could just stay and you know watch it with me. Or we could do other things?” Adam ran a finger along her waistband.

“I better not but I would very much like to see you tomorrow and do this again.”

“Yes.” Adam stated.

“Goodbye Adam.” Charlie leaned down and kissed his lips. Adam got an eyeful down her shirt and spied the blue lacy bra.

“Wear that bra again and you’re on.”

“Deal.”

“Goodnight Charlie.”

Adam held onto her hand until his arm stretched no further and his fingers lost purchase with hers. He fell back against the couch as the basement door shut and he heard Charlie’s footsteps up the stairs to her own apartment.

“FUCK!” he hissed, not too loud so Charlie didn’t overhear through the thin floors. He rose from the couch and to find a clean pair of trousers and a towel to clean himself up.

-

Charlie fidgeted the entire way down the basement stairs the next night. She adjusted her top. Another one of her favorite t-shirts. It was broken in by the hundreds of washing, so much you could barely make out the Bruins logo on the front. And it was so thin, you could see the blue lacy bra through the material. A deal was a deal and Charlie intended to honor it. She knocked on the door at the foot of the stairs.

“You know you don’t have to knock.” Adam leaned against the door frame. He wore dark rust red pajamas. The pants hung loose and low around his hips and the top unbuttoned halfway. “You are the only one that uses this door.” He huffed before his lips curled into a devilish grin.

“Manners matter.” Charlie stated matter of fact, hoping she wouldn’t lose her resolve before she even got into the apartment. “May I come in?”

“I don’t plan on making out with you on the stairs, so yes.” Adam bowed to let Charlie in and for once it was her turn to roll her eyes.

“I appreciate your restraint. Now I just have—”

She was cut off by Adam’s mouth on hers. His tongue tasting and licking the inside of her mouth. He tasted that she wore that cheap cherry Chapstick. The kind that tasted nothing like cherries and everything like cough syrup and petroleum. For a moment, she melted against him, her hands reaching underneath the satin material of his shirt to splay across his stomach. And then she remembered herself.

Charlie stepped out of the embrace and into the kitchen, sitting down at the cluttered table. Adam’s brow furrowed. Not a good sign.

“Why are you carrying that?” He jabbed his finger at the legal pad and pen in Charlie’s hand, which she placed on the corner where she cleared some room. “Are you planning on taking notes?” Charlie didn’t laugh.

“Not exactly.”

She folded her hands on top of the pad. Charlie gestured for Adam to take the seat across from her. He ignored her directions to flip the chair next to her backwards to straddle it, his arms propped up on the back of the chair. Adam leaned over to ghost his lips across the nape of her neck, pushing her hair aside. Goosebumps again. His tongue darting along the curve of her neck.

“I thought you were here to have some fun?” Adam’s voice rattled in his chest, like a deep resonate note from an upright bass. The sound went straight to Charlie’s core.

“I did. But before that, if we are going to continue down the path and venture, I think some ground rules and a framework need to be agreed upon.” The words tumbled out of her mouth as a huge run-on sentence before uncapping her pen.

Adam sat back in the chair. “We already have ground rules. No fucking.” he attempted, but he knew that once Charlie set her mind to it, there was no deterring her. The incident with the speakers proved that much.

“That is a rule, not the rules.” She huffed, recapping your pen. “If you’re not willing to negotiate, then I can just leave.” She stood up, pressing against Adam in the process. Just because she wanted some rules, didn’t mean she wasn’t horny as fuck.

Adam snatched her wrist and pulled her back into the chair with a snap. She landed hard on the cushion. “Ow.” She rubbed her bottom in mock pain, as the shock hurt more than the actual injury.

“Talk.”

Charlie smiled and wiggled in the chair as she uncapped her pen again and wrote 1. No fucking in big looping cursive.

“And bottoms and underwear should remain on at all times. Just in case one or both of us loses self-control.”

“I have excellent self- control.” Adam scoffed, he was losing interest in this pointless exercise.

“Who came in their pants yesterday?”

“Who helped?” he countered. “Can we hurry this along?”

Charlie smirked, writing 2. Bottoms and underwear remain on at all times.

Adam leaned over to read. “Except your bra.” He tapped the paper.

“The bra is remaining on.”

“Bra is off. Your tits are magnificent.” Adam nuzzled against Charlie’s neck.

“I’ll compromise. Bra unclasped, straps remain on the shoulders. You will have to get creative.”

Adam nipped her neck with his teeth causing her to jump. He chuckled against Charlie. “I’m an artist, I am nothing if not creative.”

This continued several more minutes until the following rules were created:

1\. No fucking.

2a. Bottoms and underwear shall remain on at all times.

2b. Bra may unclasped but straps must remain on shoulders.

3a. Adam’s hands must remain on top of the clothing mentioned in (1) at all times. No rubbing on Charlie’s genital area with hands or fingers without prior permission. Permission may not be given during the session.

3b. Charlie’s hands can go wherever the fuck she wants them to go. Rubbing of Adam’s cock is encouraged. Adam says fuck permission.

Adam leaned over and read it, “Are you really going to leave it like that?”

“You said word to word.”

“Fine.”

4\. Bedrooms are strictly off limits.

“There. Sign.” Charlie slid the paper over after signing it herself. Adam huffed once.

“In order?” He stood from his perch. Charlie nodded pushing the pad off to the side. “Good.” He spun her chair around and lifted her onto the table. Adam tugged roughly at her shirt and stretched it over her head.

“Hey, I like that shirt.”

“I like that shirt on the floor.” Adam moved to bite Charlie’s lower lip, rewarding him with a whimper. “Did you have your interview today at Sheffield and Wyatt?”

“Yes. Do you want to know how it went?”

“No.” Adam growled. He used his hips to push Charlie’s legs apart, standing in between.

He cupped her face as his tongue licked the inside of her mouth. She groaned against him, scooting to the edge of the table. Charlie pushed his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Her nails dug in his sides as she pulled Adam closer to her core.

Adam smiled against her mouth as his hands traveled to Charlie’s back and popped the clasp of her bra with ease. The bra loosen and Adam cupped her chest, squeezing them. Charlie’s breasts were heavy in his hands. Adam lowered his head, pushing her bra up and sucked her nipples.

“Hey!” Charlie jumped back although not moving out of Adam’s reach, her voice heavy. “That’s against the ground rules.”

“Check your paper.” Adam nuzzled himself in her cleavage. Charlie leaned back and twisted the pad to read.

“Shit.”

Adam chuckled. “You forgot about mouths. Now let’s put that self-control to the test.”

He pulled her tight against him, pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. Adam rutted against her. His hands mauled against her breasts, pinching at her nipples. Charlie moaned and whimpered as Adam crushed his lips against her already swollen lips.

Soon, her coil grew tight inside her core, she whined and gasped as her release grew closer. Adam lowered his head and sucked upon her nipples.

“Oh god!” Charlie yelled as she came, soaking through her clothes.

Adam’s head fell into the crook of Charlie’s neck as he bucked against her one more time as he reached his own release. He would have to do laundry more often at this rate. Charlie relaxed while Adam slumped against her. The two of them using each other to support their bodies. Each of them breathed heavy.

Charlie pushed her curls off her face. “So…” she clapped her hands against the table until she found her legal pad. “… I think the rules work.” She lied.

“No.” Adam growled.

“Excuse me?” Charlie blinked at Adam’s sour expression. She slid off the table. “They… they… are great.” Her voice an octave higher than usual.

“They’re bullshit. A feeble attempt to deny what this is.” Adam towered over her, backing her against the table, jostling the contents. “Denying yourself. Zombies.” Adam spat.

“Adam!” Charlie screamed. “Don’t fucking call me that!” She ducked under his arm and stormed off towards the stairs. With his unnatural speed, Adam ran to block her path.

“I’m sorry.” Adam mumbled.

“What did you say?” the tiniest hint of a smile at the corners of Charlie’s lips.

“I’m not repeating myself.”

“I will just assume you apologized and agree the rules are perfect. Goodnight, Adam.” She moved to walk up the stairs but Adam didn’t budge.

“Tomorrow?” Adam pulled her against him, her body still warm from their earlier tryst. “Unless you would prefer to stay.” He dug into her hips. Charlie bit her lip to hold back a moan.

“I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Since when have we ever come up with a good idea?” Adam leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away.

“Night, Adam.” Charlie stated as firmly as she could before walking up the stairs. “Tomorrow.” she called after him. Adam’s mind is already turning.

Once she made her way back into the apartment, Charlie glanced down at the legal pad, tightly gripped in her hand.

“Fuck… shit… fuck!” she moaned and cursed, flinging the legal pad across the room before heading the bathroom to clean herself up. Perhaps skirts were a better idea than jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lesbian porn is totally from missreall. It is genius and I call it as Adam canon.


	5. The Reluctant Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much sexual frustration, Adam and Charlie take a big step in their relationship. And Adam can’t let go of his past.

“This should be a deterrent.” Charlie smoothed her hands down the front of her navy blue sweater and onto the long Black Watch plaid skirt that ended mid-shin. She contemplated going down just in her pristine white socks and then remember the state of Adam’s carpets.

“I am wondering if he even owns a vacuum or does he just beat out his carpets like they used to?” She muttered while shoving her feet into a pair of old loafers.

Adam overheard her heavy footsteps on the stairs as Charlie made her way down to the basement door. He swung the door open as she reached up to knock.

“What did I say about knocking?” he grumbled.

“What did I say about manners?”

Adam licked his lips as his eyes raked down Charlie’s body, taking in her outfit. Her attempt at demure and understated, dare Adam even say dowdy, backfired. For one, her navy blue sweater was cut in the same deep vee as all the rest. And those fucking socks with loafers. He could feel himself growing hard already.

“Are we going to a sock hop?”

“What?” Charlie pulled the skirt away from her body, bending down to check out her shoes, unwittingly give Adam an eyeful down her sweater. “I think I look nice.”

Adam grunted as he pulled her into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. He pushed her against the door. Charlie’s breath caught in her throat when Adam nuzzled against her neck, nipping at the skin.

“I bet you are even wearing little white panties underneath. How proper of you.” he taunted, pulling her sweater out of the waistband of the skirt.

Adam threw the sweater unceremoniously over his shoulder. He pawed at the simple black bra, squeezing. Charlie arched her back, which allowed Adam to unhook the bra, slipping his hands against her bare skin.

“Why do you tempt yourself with things you will never know?”

Charlie leaned in, grabbing Adam by the shoulders shoving the faded black silk shirt off, since tops were now optional in this odd relationship. Her tongue explored his mouth. She loved how he tasted like metal and dust, as though his insides continued to decay even as his visage remained youthful. His tongue in turn tasted her mouth. Adam hated he was starting to like Charlie’s cherry lip balm and peach lip gloss. There was a hint of coffee on her tongue, which Adam surmised she drank to stay up late. It was almost touching.

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” he chuckled against her lips. His hands skimmed down Charlie’s sides until it reached the waist of her skirt. Adam inched the heavy plaid fabric up until the fabric gathered around Charlie’s hips.

“That’s against the rules.” she protested but not moving to stop him. Her legs slid further apart.

“I’m not removing anything.” Adam’s voice distance as he moved to position him between Charlie’s legs. “I am rearranging it.”

Adam expected to see a pair of prim white cotton panties but instead found black bikini briefs, matching the bra.

“You are not what I expect.” Adam commented. He nipped at her inner thigh and Charlie hissed.

“You’re welcome?” she muttered. “Don’t you need to feed today?” Charlie hoped to pull him up and back onto less “stimulating” topics.

“You’re right.” Adam gripped her leg holding it open. “Absolutely fucking right.”

Charlie’s knees buckled as Adam’s fangs sunk into her hitting the femoral artery. Adam sucked hard, drinking her in, pushing her against the door for support. Charlie fumbled with her hands before settling them in Adam’s hair.

“Fuck.” Adam pulled off of Charlie, licking her as the blood continued to trickle slowly, not wanting to waste a drop. “You are fucking delicious.”

Adam smirked against her. Once the bleeding stopped, he turned his attention to Charlie’s core. His nose nudging against her clit. Her fingers gripped his hair. Adam slid her panties to the side, careful to not slip underneath the satin fabric.

Charlie glowered at him, tugging at his hair.

“Not breaking the rules.”

She already glistened for him. He licked his lips as the sight made him strain against his pants. Adam hooked Charlie’s leg over his shoulder, licking along her folds.

“Oh…” Charlie gasped. “That’s… that’s…”

“If you say breaking the rules…” Adam continued to lick her, sucking on her clit. Charlie dug her nails into Adam’s scalp and moaned.

“Fuck, that feels good.” She arched her back and pulled Adam into her core.

“Just imagine how my cock would feel.”

Charlie’s mind flashed on Adam naked, thrusting into her with abandon. His fangs glinting in the shitty overhead lighting as he prepared to feed on her just as she came.

Between Adam’s tongue and her overactive imagination, Charlie came, moaning Adam’s name. He continued to eat her out through her orgasm. His cock grew so painfully hard, he fumbled with his fly releasing it from the confines of his pants.

Adam dropped Charlie’s leg and stood, fisting himself while crushing his lips against hers. Charlie tasted herself, both her arousal and her blood on Adam. He moaned into her mouth as his balls tightened.

“Fuck!” Adam stepped back from Charlie, coming on her stomach and chest, staining her bra.

Charlie at the moment, didn’t care much about Adam ruining her most comfortable bra. She finally recovered her senses to speak.

“So… um… that was….”

Adam pressed against her, his cock, pressing between the two of them, making even more of a mess of both of them.

“… Delicious.” Adam huffed, finishing her sentence.

“I think I should…” She gestured at the door. Charlie grabbed for the knob, but Adam got there first, holding it shut.

“Stay.”

“I shouldn’t. I don’t…”

“… fuck musicians. I get that.” Adam rolled his eyes. “If you are going to insist on these absurd rules, then I insist we talk, have a normal fucking conversation. I am more than just a whore here for your pleasure.” His tone sharp.

Charlie blinked. She hadn’t thought like that. That not how she saw Adam at all. But if he was going to attempt to adhere to her rules, despite taking full advantage of loopholes, she could make an effort as well.

“Okay. I need to get cleaned up.” Her eyes darted to her bra and stomach.

“The bathroom is down the hall and it works. I can go upstairs and get you some clean clothes.”

Charlie smiled and nodded. “Thank you. You know where my underwear is.”

Adam chuckled, thinking back to that first meeting, which felt like an eternity but had only been a month or two.

“Sorry about that.”

“You need to get better at lying. A leak in my underwear drawer?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I panicked.”

“Clearly. I am going to…” She ducked under his arm and walked towards the hallway. “… take care of your ‘gift’.”

Once she moved out of sight, Adam took the stairs two at a time. Charlie’s apartment was dark. Darker than usual. Adam spied the newly hung blackout curtains on every window and smiled.

“You are unexpected.” he commented to himself as he dug through Charlie’s dresser to find an oversized t-shirt, some shorts and undergarments.

He glanced around the bedroom. Tidy but not neat as a pin and oddly devoid of photographs. No pictures of friends or family. A banker’s box sat on the floor, filled with papers and some knickknacks. Must be the stuff from her job, Adam pondered. Shit. Charlie is going to have to get a job at some point. He hoped it wasn’t a job that made her work nights.

By the time, Adam returned downstairs Charlie was stepping out the shower. She smelled like him, sandalwood and old men’s cologne. With a towel wrapped around her and curls dripping onto her shoulders, she stepped out into living area.

“There was only one towel.” Charlie shrugged.

“I don’t do laundry much.”

“So is the no underwear a laundry thing or a rock star thing?” The corners of Charlie’s mouth twitched.

“It’s a Adam thing.” he retorted dryly. He shoved the clothes in her direction. “Here.”

“Thanks.” She ducked back into the bathroom to change. Adam lumbered around the living room, his hand running along the side of the instruments on the wall until they settled onto a 1972 Rickenbacker 381 Jetglo and he lifted it off the hook.

“May I see?” Charlie’s voice rang out from behind him.

Adam held out the instrument to Charlie. She skimmed her fingers across the curves of the guitar’s body and the strings along the neck.

“Will you tell me about them?”

Adam smiled. “Yes.”

Charlie hopped over to the couch, tucking her legs underneath as Adam placed the guitar around his neck and strummed the strings, feeling every bit of music every played on that guitar humming through him. Charlie had never seen Adam so at peace.

-

Charlie stayed on that couch for hours listening to Adam ramble on about the different guitars, their names, their history. He even played a bit for her. Charlie’s eyes grew heavy and the nighttime hours waned.

“I should head upstairs to bed. I have interviews after lunch tomorrow.”

“Today.” Adam corrected. His chin dropped. “You could stay here and sleep.”

Charlie stretched and pulled herself to her feet. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Adam placed the Gibson he was noodling on down and walked towards her, encircling her waist with his arms. “When will you realize that none of this is a good idea, but rather the best idea?” He leaned down kissed her lips. He kissed her with passion but not hunger. Charlie sighed and parted, pushing them apart by placing her hands on Adam’s bare chest.

“I… I… “ Charlie chewed on her lip, looking for the right words. Adam stared down at her, waiting for an answer. “… just can’t right now.”

Adam’s face fell and for once the cold disinterested exterior did not replace his expression. He gave a tight smile. “I am a vampire. I have nothing but time.”

“I will get there. This is all new to me.” Not just being with a vampire but being with someone who actually gave damn. About her. About anything.

“I’ve never ‘been with’ a…” He opened his mouth but caught himself. “… a human before. I usually just feed.”

“Oh.” Charlie’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. She assumed this was a normal occurrence for Adam, that she was just another relationship in his long life. “I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t share. I didn’t plan for this.” Adam trailed his thumbs along Charlie’s shoulders. “But you are not what I expected.”

“A trembling flower? Insipid girl?”

“Something like that.”

Charlie cupped his face.

“I’m not that kind of girl.” She kissed his face. “Sleep well, Adam. I’ll see you tonight.”

She took off and Adam didn’t stop her. The ache in his chest painful. His body and mind wanted Charlie but he wasn’t so sure about his heart.

-

Charlie didn’t knock that night. She purposely wore what was essentially pajamas. A loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts, no socks, no shoes. Adam was no where in sight. Charlie wandered to find Adam sprawled out on the enormous four poster bed, the dark gray sheets draped around him in such a way there was no mistake he did not wear pajamas.

“Is naked your default mode?” Charlie chirped as she peeled the pillow away from his face.

“What happened to knocking?” Adam groaned rolling over to his back.

“I got over it. Are you going to wake up or not?” Charlie peeked into the makeshift pillow hat Adam had created for him.

“Not.” Adam continued groaned. “Why are you so fucking cheery? Did you get new stick of that god awful Chapstick?”

“You are not a ‘morning’ person are you?” Charlie used bunny quotes for “morning person”.

Adam grunted and yanked the pillow from Charlie’s grip. “Go away.”

“No.” Charlie smirked. “I’m invoking 3a.”

Adam sat up, staring at Charlie with one eye closed and one eye squinted. Charlie’s thin shirt doing nothing to hide her unfettered breasts. Adam kept it cold in the basement and the nippy New England fall air did no favors to her nipples. “3a?”

Charlie leaned in until her nose pressed against his, staring into his unnatural eyes, and raised an eyebrow. “3a.” she said with gravitas.

Adam opened his eyes as Charlie’s hand slipped underneath the sheets to find his cock. Her fingers tentatively moving across his length. His cock jumped at the touch.

“I’m listening.” Adam’s eyes peeking open. He grabbed at the ample fabric of her t-shirt to yank her towards him. Charlie’s feet lost purchase, and she tumbled on top of Adam and the mattress.

“No bedrooms. Let’s head to the—” Charlie stated pushing up onto her hands. She moved to stand up but Adam pulled her back against his chest.

“No.” Adam growled. He rolled Charlie to the side and propped up on his elbow. “No more rules, no more agreements.”

Charlie’s eyes welled with tears. Flustered, she flailed about, sending a pillow flying to the floor. “I’m sorry. I.. I… I’ll see myself out.” her voice cracked and Adam realized his mistake. Charlie wiped at her cheeks.

“Wait.” he barked out, moving to the foot of the bed to block Charlie’s path.

She stepped to the right and then the left, Adam meeting her toe to toe each time.

“Please let me pass. I’ve taken enough of your time.” Her fists balled at her side. “Now if you will excuse me…” Adam reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek. “It’s the dust. You should really clean mo—”

Adam’s lips crashing against hers stopped Charlie’s blubbering. He reached out to cup her face, thumbs wiping away the tears still falling. Her feet fidgeted in place, not sure whether to run or melt into Adam.

“So that is how I get you shut up. I’ll remember that.” Adam chuckled. Charlie laughed, still fidgeting. “What I meant,” Adam sighed. “was no agreements. No rules. Let this just be what it is.”

“What is this?” Charlie responded, chewing her lip. “Landlord and tenant? Fuck buddies?” Adam rolled my eyes. “I don’t ‘do’ relationships. I don’t ‘do’ boyfriends. And they don’t do me.”

“Why do humans insist on labels?” Adam’s voice raising. “Why does it need to be anything? It’s you and me here in this moment. And in this moment, I want you in every way imaginable.” His hands slid down to her waist, teasing the hem of her shirt.

Charlie continued to chew on your lip, shifting in his grip. Her brows furrowed as she thought.

“It’s not like I am proposing marriage, Charlie.” Adam leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Please. Let me in. If only tonight.”

Charlie nodded. “I can do that.”

Adam’s lips curled into a smile. “Excellent. Because cold showers don’t work on vampires.”

Charlie’s hand snaked between them, her nail running on the underside of his cock. “I can help with that.”

“Please no more dry humping like fucking hormone crazed teenagers in their mother’s basement.” Adam rolled his eyes.

“I was thinking some a little more…” her fingers gripping the shaft. “… hands on.”

Adam’s head fell back to his shoulders and Charlie lowered herself to the floor. She flattened her palms against Adam’s thighs. She kissed along Adam’s cock, licking along the length. Charlie gazed up at Adam through her eyelashes. Adam caressed her hair, tangling his fingers into her curls. Charlie took the tip into her mouth and sucked.

“Fuck, your mouth.”

Charlie chuckled sending vibrations through Adam’s body. His hands gripped tight to her hair, tugging her mouth further onto him. Charlie gagged. Adam let go and pulled her to stand.

“Sorry. I am out of practice too.” He sat on the edge of the bed, pulled Charlie to stand between his legs, his thighs caging her in. “Now let’s see…” He pulled her shirt off and dropped it to the floor. “… no bra.” Adam lifted an eyebrow.

“You’re not the only one taking cold showers.” She pressed against him.

“Darling.” He nipped at her lower lip. “We shall take care of that.”

Adam spun them in place, allowing Charlie to fall onto the bed. She let loose a yelp as she bounced. His long fingers slipped into the waist of her shorts and he pulled them down Charlie’s leg, taking her underwear with it. For the first time, Charlie lay bare before him. He noticed her eyes darting about and her fingers twitching.

“You are magnificent.” Adam reassured her. He pushed her legs open with his hips. Charlie opened her mouth. Adam leaned down and pulled her torso to meet his. His tongue slipped into her mouth. “Take the compliment, Charlie. You are magnificent.”

Charlie didn’t respond but instead threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, hungry for him. Adam moved his lips along her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point.

“Adam…” Charlie moaned. “Please.”

His fangs grew more prominent as his cock hardened at Charlie’s moans. They scraped along her skin as he nipped at her collarbone. Charlie tugged at his hair, guiding his hand to her breasts. Adam’s tongue swirled around her nipple. Her legs fell open while Adam snaked a hand down to her folds and he turned his attention to her other breast.

“Already wet.” Adam murmured. He swiped along Charlie’s slit before pressing his thumb against her clit.

Charlie gasped into the crook of his neck before biting down. She was already so close. Her back arched into Adam. He slipped his finger into Charlie. She moaned and bit down harder.

“Yes!” she breathed, bucking her hips against his hands.

Adam released her nipple and crushed against her lips. He pumped his finger in and out of Charlie, making a delicious squelching noise.

“I can’t wait to bury my cock inside you.” Adam grunted, curling inside her. Charlie fisted the sheets on either side as she came, clenching around Adam’s finger.

He pulled out of her and teasing the head of his cock. Adam hissed air in through his teeth as he pushed into her inch by inch. Charlie lifted herself to meet him and Adam stilled once he was fully seated within her.

“Fuck, I have wanted you. I am afraid I won’t last long this time.” The glint in his eye indicated he had plans for the evening.

He rolled his hips, snapping them at the end. Charlie’s eyes fluttered close as electricity ran through her body. She regretted the ridiculous rules. She regretted the past several weeks and her stupid insecurity and baggage. Adam didn’t fuck her. He worshipped her. Made love to her. He lifted one of Charlie’s leg to his shoulder and continued to thrust into her, chasing his release and hers as well.

“Come on me, Charlie.” Adam said as her walls fluttered around him. “Let go.” His thumb swiped along her sensitive and swollen clit. As Charlie came, she screamed and cried, tears falling from her eyes. As she gripped against him, Adam grunted as he also orgasmed, pleasure washing across him.

“Fuck yes, darling!” He collapsed against her before rolling to one side. The two of them scooted against each other, Adam molded to the curve of Charlie. Her hair tickled his mouth. She smelled of the same bay rum and flowers she always did. It mixed with the smell of sex in the air.

Charlie shifted against him. “Adam?” her voice soft and questioning.

“Hmm?” He nudge his nose against her.

“Will you tell more about the instruments and music?”

“It doesn’t bore you?”

“Not the what you tell it. Please?”

“Yes.” He sat up and then stood. “Let’s get dressed. And what ever happened to not fucking musicians?”

Charlie smirked as she rose as well. “It turns out I do fuck vampires.”

Adam smiled.

-

Charlie settled onto the sofa wearing Adam’s spare dressing gown. She liked it smelled of his cologne and sandalwood, she kept sniffing the collar. Adam plucked a 1939 Super 400 Cutaway from the wall and held it out for Charlie to touch. Her finger ran along the cutaways in the body.

“This one is special.” Charlie whispered.

“Good girl. This is the one of the first guitars to have cutaways.”

“What do they do?”

Adam strummed along the strings, taking the guitar through its paces. “It allows the player to reach the higher registers more easily. It was popular with jazz musicians.”

“Do you play jazz?”

“At one point. I played all of it at one point.” He plucked the strings one last time before replacing it.

“Would I know anything?” Charlie perked up.

“Ever heard Schubert?”

Charlie’s eyes grew as large as doll’s eyes. “Yes…”

“Then yes.” He offered no additional information but grabbed another instrument.

“That’s not a guitar.”

“No, it’s not.” He twisted the pegs as he tuned the instrument. “It is a bouzouki. It’s Greek.”

“Is that where you lived before Boston?” Charlie propped her head onto her hand, smiling at Adam. His expression darkened.

“No.” He knew what was coming next. He turned away from Charlie.

“Then where?”

“Tangier.” He hit a sharp note. “Enough talking.” He put the bouzouki onto the piano bench and prowled towards Charlie. He caged her against the couch. “I intend to fuck you on this couch wearing my dressing gown.”

Charlie palmed him through the silk pajama bottoms. “I can live with that.”

Adam grunted and rucked up the gown. She already glistened. He lowered his head to her sex. He licked along her.

“Fuck Adam!” She jumped. He ignored her pleas to take it easy. He needed to fuck her now. Anything to stop the feelings threatening to bubble up. “Slow!”

“No.” he growled against her. He grabbed her knees and pulled her legs wide and pushed into her. Adam rutted into her, lifting her hips. Where he had been tender before, he was brutal. He reached up to squeeze Charlie’s tits, pinching the nipples.

“Ahhh!” Charlie held onto Adam’s shoulders for dear life. “I’m cumming.”

Adam pressed her leg towards her chest and ground his pelvis against. “Squeeze me, darling.” Charlie screamed Adam’s name along with a string of profanities as she clenched Adam’s cock.

“Fuck.” Adam grunted as three thrusts later, spilling into Charlie.

Charlie drifted off to sleep under Adam, who held her close. Once he was certain Charlie wouldn’t wake, He stood and retrieved a blanket from the bedroom to cover her. He slinked down the hallway and unlocked the door to the spare bedroom. He picked an antique lute, turning it over to examine the bowl, the pieces of _dalbergia retusa_ inlaid with a lighter wood.

“Baby, I miss you.” He commented to the air,, the instrument laying in his lap, unplayed.


	6. The Reluctant Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie’s bank account is on life support and Adam offers some help. And then an uninvited guest threatens to destroy this delicate relationship.

Charlie woke in the late afternoon with a crick in her neck. While Adam’s couch perfectly fit into his vampire from another time aesthetic, it was absolute shit in the comfort department. Tilting her head from side to side, Charlie groaned when a satisfying crack came from her neck. She blinked to adjust to the low light of Adam’s living room and sat up, sore from last night. Her stomach growled because of missing dinner. Not that a hunger of a sort wasn’t fed last night.

In bare feet and still wearing Adam’s dressing gown, she padded back to her apartment. The kitchen cupboards were more bare than she cared to admit. Her bank account was on life support and no job prospects in sight. The interview at Sheffield and Wyatt yielded no return phone call. It didn’t surprise Charlie. She had precious little experience in intellectual property. A few other leads ended fruitless, and she was growing desperate. She quickly prepared some toast with peanut butter along with some tea. Toast in mouth and tea in hand, she snatched her laptop off the chair before heading back downstairs.

-

Adam emerged from the bedroom to discover Charlie awake on his sofa, hunched over her laptop, typing with a fervor.

“Writing the next great American novel?” he commented from the doorway. Charlie glanced up, brow furrowed.

“I only write briefs. I am trying to find a job.”

Adam winced, grateful for Charlie’s attention already back on her glowing screen. Despite the brief time taking part of this bizarre relationship, Adam found himself not wanting to share Charlie with the world. He understood it was an unhealthy and selfish thought, but it didn’t change how he felt.

“I could pay your expenses,” he offered. He picked at the peeling paint on the molding next to him.

Charlie raised her head, brows furrowed. “Were or were you not the same person who said not two days ago ‘I am more than just a whore here for your pleasure’?”

Adam bit his lip. He hoped Charlie forgot that exchange. “This is completely different.”

Charlie’s lips pulled into a thin line and for a moment Adam feared what would happen next.

“Is it because I am a woman? The poor damsel in distress for you to rescue?! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!” She slammed the laptop closed.

“Fuck.” This is the part Adam hated. He slinked over and sat down next to Charlie, placing his hand on her thigh, running his palm along the fabric. “I… I didn’t… What I meant… Shit!” he stumbled over his words.

Charlie’s shoulders heaved with a deep breath. “I have gone my entire life being told ‘you can’t do this Charlie’ ‘you’re not good enough Charlie’. I don’t need that from you too.” her voice cracked at the end.

Adam nodded. “It was not a commentary on your abilities or your worth. But an offer of help, much like you gave me.”

“That was self-serving. I hate moving. All the boxes and packing.”

“It was still help, regardless of the intention. Can I suggest a compromise? I provide money to you,” Charlie frowned. “as an interest-free loan. And you can pay me back once you are getting a paycheck.”

She sniffled. “I guess that could work. Are you going to be okay? I don’t want to put you into a bind.”

“Is this your default mode? More concerned about others than yourself.” he asked with a laugh. “I have been around for centuries, Charlie. My finances are secure. But I appreciate your concern.”

He walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer. When he returned, he pressed a stack of twenties, folded and rubber-banded securely.

“This makes you look like a drug dealer.” Adam glared at her. “Or a stripper.” Her last remark earned an eye roll.

“That should be more than enough to pay some of your bills and groceries for the next several weeks. If you need more, let me know.”

“Thank you, Adam. You didn’t have to.” Acts of kindness made Charlie weepy.

“As you said, it’s self-serving. I can’t feed on you if you are starving yourself.”

Now it was Charlie’s turn to laugh. “I should have thought of that. I have completely lost track of the days. Is today a feeding day?”

“It can wait.” Adam pushed the gown open, exposing Charlie’s legs. “I hunger for something else.” He pulled Charlie onto his lap, tugging at the tie around her waist.

-

Once Charlie and Adam made love again on that couch and Adam drank from her wrist, Charlie settled with her feet planted in Adam’s lap. He scrawled notes into a well worn notebook.

“What are you writing?” She peeked over her laptop.

“Ideas. You?”

“Resumes.”

“Sounds awful.”

“It is.”

“Are you sure you want to be an attorney? It is soul sucking, and that is something considering I’m a vampire.”

“I don’t appreciate lawyer jokes. Do you want me to make vampire jokes?” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Pass. It must be rather dull pushing paper around for other people all day.”

“Not all of us are artists, Adam.”

“But you must have dreamed about doing something else. A passion, something.”

Charlie chewed on her lip. “Not really. Never was given the chance. I was working at Legal Aid because I want to help people. I enjoy hearing their stories.” Adam twisted to face her. “It’s what got me fired. Jason said I talked too much.”

Adam’s expression darkened at the mention of Jason’s name. “I am certain his designs on having a relationship colored his decision to terminate you.” He rubbed her ankle. “I imagine some part of me should be grateful for his lecherous behavior for spurring this relationship.”

Charlie gagged. “I don’t want to give him credit for any of that. I put the blame squarely on your shoulders.”

Adam flipped her ankles off his lap. “How is this my fault? ”

“If you weren’t so dangerously sexy, I wouldn’t be in this state.”

“If you didn’t wear such fucking low cut sweaters…” Adam’s voice trailed off.

Charlie perked up, crawling towards Adam on the sofa. “Do you like my sweaters?” She pressed against his arm. Adam glared down at her with pupils wide. She batted her eyelashes for effect.

“You did it on fucking purpose?”

“No comment. Do you like my sweaters? I have like twenty of them. They were on sale.”

Adam tugged at his cock. She continued to stare him down.

“I like you wearing those sweaters. And nothing else.” He pulled her onto his lap, legs straddling his hips. His lips sucked on her neck. “Your tits bouncing as you ride my cock.”

Charlie scrambled to her feet. “Hold that thought!” She disappeared down the hallway. Adam groaned.

“I’ve gotten used to it!” he shouted, irritated and horny.

“It will be worth it.” Charlie’s voice called.

“Not bloody likely.” Adam muttered as he rubbed his finger against his lips.

“You were saying?” Charlie re-emerged, wearing nothing but a blue sweater from the other day. “I grabbed it when you went upstairs. It’s a good thing you never clean, I might not have been able to find it.

“Come here.” Adam beckoned her. She stood between his legs. The edges of his dressing gown tickling her knees.

“Does it live up to the fantasy?” Charlie questioned. She put on a brave face, but her shaking fingers gave away her nerves as she undid the sash of his gown.

“It’s even better, darling.”

Adam took her hand and guided her to his lap. She used her hand to line Adam’s cock up with her and lowered herself. She winced. Her body was not used to such frequent and vigorous activity as Adam was putting her through. Not that she was complaining.

Adam’s hand slid underneath Charlie’s sweater to cup her breasts. “I have been a little… eager.” His lips ghosted her ear. “I shall be gentle but not because I fear you are too fragile, but rather because you are too dear to me.”

Charlie gasped at not only his words but Adam’s finger pinching her nipples. He rocked his hip against her. Charlie moaned. Adam sucked and licked her on the neck, causing Charlie to buck against him.

“I’ve got you, darling.” Adam caressed her hips. “Ride me to completion.”

Charlie lifted and bucked against him as Adam cooed into her ear. No one had never treated her with such care. Sex had been part of the function of a relationship. Date number 3 and her dates expected sex. Charlie never thought much about the other person being in it for her pleasure. That was what her vibrator was for.

Adam did not comment as the tears streamed down Charlie’s face other than to wipe them away with his thumbs and kiss her cheeks. Whatever pain Charlie was in, Adam realized it reached far deeper than his cock inside her swollen and sore pussy, stretching her.

He planned to explore every scar and wound, but not tonight. Tonight was for pleasure. Charlie’s pleasure.

Adam slid his hand down to find Charlie’s bundle of nerves, so sensitive. He rubbed it up and down.

“Ahh! I’m close, Adam.” Charlie sobbed, fluttering around him.

“Come on my cock, baby.” He let that term of endearment slip, not intending to use it. He cringed on the inside at his mistake. “Come for me.”

Charlie gripped his shoulders as she came undone, flooding Adam’s cock. He grunted as he thrusted once more and joined her in pleasure.

“That’s it, my darling. You have done so well.” Adam pushed sweat drenched curls off her forehead to press his lips there. “You are perfect.”

Charlie didn’t respond, exhausted and spent. With care, Adam cradled her in his arms and tucked her into the bed, covering her with extra blankets to protect against the cold. He then turned for the bathroom to clean himself up and then to the small spare bedroom to make apologies.

-

With the wad of cash in her wallet, Charlie walked to the local Stop n Shop to fill up her pantry. She hated to take the charity, which despite Adam’s saying it was a loan, it was. But she needed to eat. On her way back, she stopped in front of the old record shop in the middle of town to readjust her grip on the grocery bags. B-Side, Charlie read on the faded and peeling window paint. She peered inside to see boxes filled with records and a back wall covered in CDs and cassette tapes. As Charlie readjusted the bags in her hands, she spied the Help Wanted sign in the window.

At least it’s a job, she thought as she gathered the bag and entered the store.

-

“I didn’t know you owned a turntable.” Adam hummed as he came up to Charlie’s kitchen and wrapped his arms around her while she cooked some spicy smelling on the stove.

Some 1970s rock song played from the living room. The kind of band that would have played Woodstock except no one remembers them. It wasn’t bad.

“I had buried it in the Room of Requirement until I got some needles today.” Charlie turned in place and wrapped her arms around Adam’s neck. “And I wanted to play my new records.”

Adam leaned down to kiss her. “You are in a particularly good mood today. I have seen you this excited since you attacked me with the songs of bubblegum pop. What is the occasion?”

Charlie squealed and jumped around in his arms. “I GOT A JOB!” Adam wiggled a finger in his ear, certain she had ruptured his eardrum. “At B-side.”

“The record store in town?” Adam nodded. “Mr. Simmons is notoriously difficult to please.”

“How do you know that?”

“No comment.” Charlie stared him down. Adam capitulated. “I may or may not use the store as a middleman for some of my more obscure purchases.”

“Ahh. I impressed that cantankerous septuagenarian with the tidbits I learned from you.” She poked a finger at his chest.

The rock song ended and after a moment of silence, the strains of Mary Wells’s Oh Little Boy reached their ears.

“Dance with me, Adam.” Charlie buried his head into his chest.

“I don’t dance.” he commented, even as his hips swayed. He closed his eyes.

“No wonder you are in a terrible mood. Life is meant for dancing.” She closed her eyes and swayed with him.

Adam’s eyes popped open. “What did you say?” He pulled her away from him to look at her face.

Charlie smiled innocently, not understanding what wound she was opening. “I said life was meant for dancing.”

Adam pulled her close again, tucking Charlie’s head under his chin. She smelled of bay rum again. “Then we should dance, my darling.”

The two of them swayed with the sound of their breath and the music from Charlie’s record player. And for a moment, Adam let go. He let go of the guilt and the pain. And in letting go, he held onto Charlie for dear life.

The song ended, and they continued to sway in silence until the next song came on and it ripped Adam from his momentary contentment and back into a nightmare.

Somebody tell me, what has this man got

He makes me feel what I don’t want to feel

Adam moved with lightning speed to turn off the player.

“Everything all right?” Charlie popped her head into the living room.

“Fine. Fine.” Adam repeated. “Tell me more about this job.” He covered.

“Then come sit with me while I eat dinner.”

“I’ll join you in a moment.” Adam called after her. He surreptitiously removed the record and slipped it into a tall shelf between an early edition of The Hobbit and Charlie’s dog-eared copy of The Happiness Project.

-

Charlie chattered through her entire dinner while Adam sat across from her. Sat was an exaggeration, artfully draped might be more accurate. He did his best to stay interested. Somewhere between Charlie retelling Mr. Simmons’ recitation of meeting the Beatles and how the Rolling Stones are overrated middle class hacks, an odd thought struck Adam.

“What is Charlie short for?”

The dishes Charlie cleared moments ago clattered in the sink.

“Nothing.” Her head dipped.

“It must be short for something. Most parents don’t name their daughters…” Charlie turned to face Adam, crestfallen.

“After three daughters, my mother and father were convinced I would be a boy. When I came out, they didn’t see a point in picking a different name. Just the first of a lifetime of disappointments.”

Adam crossed the short distance and hugged Charlie tight. “I am sorry, my darling. Is your middle name Edward?”

Charlie laughed through tears. “Avery. Is your name really Adam?”

“It is now.”

“So cryptic.”

“I am a musician. And a vampire. All we have is our mystique and cryptic background. Now how about I take you to bed?” Adam breathed her in as he kissed her. Charlie sighed into him and his hands pressed against her back before fisting her shirt. Part of him feared letting go, feared this delicate and bizarre relationship going south before it ever really had a chance. And somewhere deep inside, he wanted it. More than anything.

“I would like that very much. Would you like me to put on one of my sweaters? I have one in black.” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows as she nipped at Adam’s chest, undoing the buttons one at a time.

Adam growled as he pulled her towards her bedroom.

-

It was already dark when Charlie came home from her shift. Work at the record was fun. And the best part was that they closed early enough that Charlie made it home as Adam woke. Today she was late as Mr. Simmons waylaid her with his latest government. Something about pigeons and changing the batteries.

As she turned down the street where Adam’s house stood, she was surprised to find a small petite woman slumped on the stoop.

“Can I help you?” Charlie bent down to check to see if the woman was crying or asleep.

“Thank you God!” The woman threw her arms around Charlie’s neck. “I thought I would be waiting out here until dawn.”

“Do I know you?” Charlie pushed away. Something about the woman left Charlie’s brain buzzing.

“I’m supposed to be meeting the man in the basement, but he doesn’t seem to be answering the door.”

“You know Adam?”

“I know Adam.” A crash of thunder and lighting cut through the purple tones of dusk. Signs of a late fall storm.

“Perhaps,” Charlie hesitated. A klaxon at the back of her head went off, but her need to help others overrode the warning. “you can wait in my living room for him?”

“Are you inviting me in?”

“I supposed I am.”

“Most excellent.”

The woman hopped to the sidewalk and followed Charlie into the apartment. She curled up on the worn chair, tucking her legs underneath her.

“Can I get you something to drink while you wait?”

The woman smiled. “Maybe later.”

Charlie settled at the far end of the couch, putting as much space between her and this peculiar woman.

“I didn’t catch your na—”

“Ava. You fucking bitch! What the fuck are you doing in my home?” Charlie craned her neck to find Adam standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen with a murderous look on his face.


	7. The Reluctant Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Charlie unpack some of their baggage and attempt to move forward.

“Adam!” Charlie and Ava exclaimed, though for entirely different reasons.

Ava jumped up and hugged Adam. His muscle twitched under Ava’s touch. Charlie sat still, confused and a little frightened.

“How long has it been, Adam? Five years?”

“Not fucking long enough. Get the fuck out of my house. You are not welcome.”

Ava glanced back at Charlie. “But your lovely girlfriend invited me in.” Ava gave a brief smile.

Adam looked away and Charlie’s hands fidgeted in her lap. Ava sensed she hit a nerve and pushed.

“Adam, aren’t you going to formally introduce me to her?”

“No. She’s…”

“Charlie.” she jumped to her feet and extended her hand. Ava shook it with her gloved hand. She turned Charlie’s hand over and inspected the healing wounds on her wrists.

“Double dipping, Adam? Naughty.” Ava scrunched up her nose.

“And you are?” Charlie yanked her hand back and shifted to Adam’s side. He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed hard.

Ava pouted. “You haven’t told her about me? I’m Ava. His sister-in-law.”

Charlie’s heart dropped like a stone into her stomach and all the way down to her shoes. She let go of Adam’s hand.

“What?” she croaked out. Adam reached out for her, but she jerked her hand away.

“I’m Eve’s sister.” Ava continued on, either oblivious or indifferent to the damage she caused with each word. “The two of them were so in love for centuries. How many weddings was it? Four?”

“Five.” Adam responded quietly. Charlie took another step away as hot tears stung her eyes.

“Excuse me.” Charlie bolted from the room, slamming and locking her bedroom door.

Adam narrowed eyes at Ava. “Not even five fucking minutes.”

“How was I supposed to know you didn’t tell you about her? It must be serious if you are sucking and fucking.”

“Don’t call it that!” Adam raised his voice. “Get the fuck out of my house.”

“Is that any way to treat family?” Ava batted her eyes. Adam grabbed her elbow and walked Ava to the door. “You need me!”

“I don’t need you. I don’t need anybody!”

Adam flung the door open and with all his force threw Ava out onto the porch. She stumbled down the stairs.

“Fucking asshole!” she screamed.

“Stay the fuck away from me. If you come here again, Eve’s memory won’t save you from my wrath.”

Adam slammed the door shut and stared down Charlie’s bedroom door. He contemplated letting it sit until tomorrow. That was the easiest option, but not the right one.

“Charlie?” He rapped his knuckles against the door.

She didn’t respond, but Adam could hear her breathing on the other side of the door. There was a soft sob.

“I can explain all of it, Charlie. But I need you to open the door, darling.”

Nothing. Adam’s head hit the door with a thud. “Please.”

“Go away.” Charlie sobbed.

“No.”

“I’m not opening the door.”

“Then I’m sleeping on the floor. I’m not leaving until you talk to me. Until I can explain.” He slumped to the floor, leaning against the door. “I need you, Charlie.”

“You don’t need anyone, Adam.” Charlie turned away and crawled into bed, sobbing.

-

Ava dusted off her short dress and cursed at the hole in her tights.

“Shit!”

“Do you know him?” a voice called out from the shadows.

“Who’s out there?” Ava tensed up.

Jason stepped out from the shadows, a cast on one arm. “Someone with a bone to pick with the man that lives in that house. Do you know him?”

Ava smiled. An ally in town would be helpful. She needed a place to stay. “I do. Can we go somewhere? Maybe your place?” Jason’s eyes lit up. “I’m so hungry.”

“I parked my car around the corner.” He offered his good arm to Ava. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Ava.” She rubbed Jason’s arm. “My name’s Ava.”

“Ava. I’m Jason.”

-

Charlie slept like shit and woke up grateful she had the day off. Her head pounded from crying the night before. A fraction of the pain in her heart. She should know. She cursed her stupidity for falling once again for an unavailable man. Still wearing the clothes from last night, she opened the door and tripped over Adam sleeping at the threshold.

“Ah!” she screamed as she tumbled to the floor, hitting her knees hard.

“Shit.” Adam groaned as he unfurled from the fetal position he had curled into once it became clear Charlie wasn’t coming out. As he pulled his eyes open, he spied Charlie crumpled on the floor. “Charlie!” He reached for her, but she recoiled.

“I’m fine! What’s a little more pain at this point?” She rushed to her feet, smoothing out her wrinkled t-shirt.

Charlie walked to the kitchen, ignoring Adam’s footsteps behind her. Opening a cabinet, she grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen and a coffee mug. Adam leaned against the sink, arms crossed, watching Charlie’s coffee ritual. Two scoops of grounds carefully measured. Water not from the tap but a bottle.

“Are we not going to talk about yesterday?” Adam picked lint from the hallway carpet off his rumpled shirt.

Charlie’s spoon clattered to the counter. She flattened her palms against the counter, composed herself, and flashed Adam a fake smile.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She moved to grab a bowl of Sugar Smacks. Adam shuttered at the sight of the processed cereal.

“If there is nothing to talk about, then why are looking at me like we are going to go kill Batman?” Charlie cocked her head to the side. “Your fake fucking smile, Charlie! Are we talking about this or not?!” His voice raised and reverberated against the peeling wallpaper of the tiny kitchen. His tone sharp and cruel.

“Not! We are not talking about it!” Charlie screamed back, her headache pushing against her forehead. She promised herself not to cry in front of him.

“That’s not acceptable!”

“Then why did you give me the option?! Then why did you…” her voice trailed off, and she spun back around as the tears dropped to her cheeks. She grabbed her coffee, not bothering to doctor it up with creamer and sugar like usual. “Go home, Adam.” She stomped off back towards her room.

Adam’s long legs helped him cut her off before she reached the hallway. “I am home. This is my house. Finish your sentence. Why did I…” There were a million ways Adam could imagine that sentence ending, all of them bad.

Charlie shuffled her feet, deciding whether to break away from the conversation, return to the kitchen, maybe barricade herself in the bathroom or tell Adam the truth.

“Why did you say all those things to me if you didn’t mean them? Why did you have to sleep with me if you were never going to love me?” she struggled to spit out the words.

“I… I…” Adam sputtered. None of those answers did he expect. Again, nothing about Charlie was what he expected. Nothing had gone to plan since he met her.

“Please.” She held a hand up. “I don’t need excuses. I’m used to rejection and disappointment. It is just a lot easier to swallow when the person doesn’t make me feel like they gave a damn first.”

Adam stepped forward. She held her arms out. “Please stop! I have had quite enough torture for 24 hours and you comforting me about finding about your wife, who have been married to for centuries, is more than I can handle. Go downstairs. I’ll see you in a few days to feed.”

He made one more step. Charlie’s fists clenched at her sides. “Go before I call the police to report harassment!”

Adam stopped in his tracks. Charlie’s eyes sparked with hurt and anger. He wanted to push the issue, wanted to tell her about Eve. About Ava. About the pain inside his heart. But no good came from him ending up in a jail cell.

He nodded. “I’ll see you, darling.”

She glared at the term of endearment and continued to do so until he left via the interior stairs. Adam overheard the lock click on Charlie’s door to the interior basement stairs and his heart ached like being crushed in a vice. He hurried downstairs and locked himself in the spare bedroom.

“Eve.” he called out to no one. “I’ve fucked up and I need your help.” If he could cry, he would.

-

Adam respected Charlie’s request and kept his distance. He spent an inordinate amount of time talking to Eve. About Charlie. Never in all his days did he imagine himself talking to his dead undead wife about his current… Not girlfriend, not lover. His Charlie. There was no other word to describe her. And she was his. Or at least she was.

“Eve, baby.” he called out to the wind for the third night in a row. “What was it you said to me before? About life?”

He plucked the strings of the instrument on his lap. All the music he played felt hollow. He can hear Eve prattling on about surviving, nature, kindness, and dancing in his head. When Adam lost Eve, he closed his heart to all those things except surviving. And he was doing a piss-poor job at that.

“You would like her. She is brilliant but kind. She doesn’t give me an inch and gives as good as she gets. And yet, so fragile, my dear. Fragile like a bomb. And her family. It seems they are the root of all this nonsense. I could kill them, Eve, for they have done to her.”

He sighed and slumped before falling back onto the bed. “I can’t lose her. I can’t. Not like I lost you.” He squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with his hands. Adam lay motionless, deep in thought.

-

Charlie eased down the stairs, the letter folded neatly into thirds gripped in her hand. No sweaters, no skirts. Just a ratty sweatshirt and her favorite pair of jeans. She knocked on the door. When Adam didn’t answer, she tried the doorknob and pushed it open to step inside.

To the untrained eye, the apartment would look the same as always. But Charlie could see the telltale signs of clutter. Instruments on the sofa. Notes on the floor.

Adam wasn’t in the living room or the bedroom. Charlie ambled down the hallway and past the tiny bathroom to the spare bedroom. The door was wide open. Adam laid sprawled on the bed, eyes closed. Picture frames leaned against the walls three and four deep. They filled every corner with boxes of flotsam and jetsam. Discarded on the bed was some strange stringed instrument Charlie had never seen before.

“Adam.” her voice is soft but clear.

He popped to standing and rushed to hug her. Her hands hung loose at her side.

“You came.” He buried himself into her neck, inhaling her scent. That impossible scent of Charlie, toeing the line of too masculine and too cloying.

“I can’t have you starving. A deal is still a deal. Before we get started, here.” She shoved the letter at him.

Adam unfolded the paper and read the top line. “Notice of Intent to Terminate Lease. What is this?”

Charlie gulped. “You just said. I’m terminating my lease. Now the original lease terms asked for 30 days, so that is what I put here. That should give you plenty of time to find a new supply of—”

“No.” Adam crumpled the paper into a tight paper and threw it into a corner. “I don’t accept.”

“Well, the terms of the lease explicitly state—”

“STOP IT CHARLIE!” Adam yelled loud enough for Charlie to blink and take a step back. “You are not packing up and leaving until I explain.” he regained some of that cool exterior he had worked decades to cultivate. “Go sit on the sofa. Please.”

Charlie didn’t move. “If after what I have to say you still want to leave, I won’t stop you or bother you ever again. Now please go sit.”

She nodded and turned back down the hallway. Adam shut the door behind him and followed her to the living room. Charlie picked up the instruments with care and returned them to their designated hooks, one after another. Adam didn’t even have to correct her once. She sat on the edge of the velvet sofa, hands folded in her lap. Like that day when she first found out the truth about him.

He sat on the opposite side, uncertain what to do with his hands.

“I should have told you about Eve.”

“Yes. You should have.”

“Sounds like something she would say.” he chuckled before clearing his throat.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Right. We were together for a long time, Charlie. She was my other half in every way. But then she got sick. Blood poisoning.”

Charlie scooted closer to take his hand. Adam gave it a small squeeze.

“After that, it was easier to shut everything out. Lightning doesn’t strike twice. And I am not that lucky. But you are…” He searched for the words. “… unexpected.”

“Is that a nice way of saying…” Adam cut her off.

“It is my turn to speak. And I will not have you denigrating yourself in front of me.”

Charlie shut her mouth and motioned to have Adam continue.

“Thank you. I never planned on any of this. I am ill equipped for relationships.”

“That makes two of us.” Charlie muttered and Adam snapped his head and furrowed his brows. “I was agreeing with you!” she pleaded.

“The bottom line is…” he turned to face her, grabbing her other hand. “… I may have been married for centuries but you are here now and Eve is gone. And if you are willing to give me another chance, I will do better. But in this moment, right here and now, I need you, Charlie. And I don’t need anyone.”

Charlie chewed her lower lip and bounced her foot against the floor. She glanced around the room, buying time. Her eyes settled on Adam’s record player. She stood and walked towards it. A stack of records off to the side. Charlie shuffled through them, selecting one and putting it on.

“Dance with me, Adam.” Charlie called as the strains of O.V. Wright’s Let’s Straighten It Out came on.

Adam grabbed Charlie’s outstretched arm and pulled her tight to his chest. His long arms enveloped her as they swayed to the music. She buried her head into his chest and breathed in deep. He smelled of Adam, sandalwood and cologne.

“I’m not letting go.” Adam commented as he kissed the top of her head.

“Please don’t.” she replied, muffled by his shirt. Tears stained the silk material as they fell from her eyes. “I’m ruining your shirt.” She pulled back, wiping her cheek.

“It’s been through worse.”

He tilted his head down and pulled Charlie’s chin up and kissed her with parted lips. His hands splayed across her back as his tongue slipped into Charlie’s mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers slipped through Adam’s black locks and she explored his mouth as he explored hers.

When they parted, the song ended, but they continued to sway to an invisible rhythm.

“Where do we go from here?” Charlie questioned, not moving her head to look at Adam.

“I believe tradition dictates after a fight, a couple takes part in make-up sex.”

Charlie giggled against his chest. “Nothing we have ever done has been traditional.”

Adam’s hands tugged and pulled at her sweatshirt. “True but we definitely do sex.”

“That we do.” Adam kissed her again, walking the two of them back to the couch. As Charlie fell to the couch, the wood frame of the antique sofa cracked, but neither Adam nor Charlie paid it any mind.

“I am hungry, darling.” Adam growled into Charlie’s ear as he pawed as her chest underneath the sweatshirt.

Charlie arched her back to meet his hands. She pulled the sweatshirt off and tossed it to the floor. Her hands tugged at his shirt, exposing the taut muscles underneath. They rose to their knees. The couch creaked again. Adam kissed up and down Charlie’s torso with sloppy mouth kisses. He gripped her waist and Charlie reached behind and unhooked her bra.

“Your tits are magnificent.” Adam moaned, taking one of Charlie’s nipples in his mouth. He sucked hard.

“Fuck, Adam!” Her head fell back as her hands pulled him closer. His fangs nipped at the tender flesh. He hungered in all aspects.

“I need you, darling. Now.” Adam grabbed her thighs and flopped her onto her back.

Creak. “Did you hear that?” Charlie asked, while she fumbled with the infernal button fly on his dark jeans. “Why in the hell are there so many buttons?”

Adam yanked her jeans, not budging them for a moment. “I insist you must only walk around naked from now on in this house.” He was in such a hurry that when Charlie stroked his shaft, he ripped the button clean off.

“Those were my favorite jeans.”

“Too much talking.” Adam growled, shimmying her pants to her ankles. He lifted each leg, pulling the jeans off and depositing them on the floor. He pushed his own pants down past his ass, his cock popping free.

“I am afraid I won’t be gentle this time, my love.” Adam pushed her legs open and up, pining them back.

Charlie grabbed his shoulders, pulling him against her. He pushed into her and groaned.

“Fuck!” they both exclaimed as Adam bottomed out.

Adam’s hips twisted while he rutted against Charlie. Her nails dug into his back, leaving red crescents. Adam tore at the upholstery, fisting it on either side of Charlie’s shoulders. The couch creaked and whined as Adam thrusted into Charlie at a ruthless pace.

“Darling…” Adam moaned as his balls tightened. His fangs painful.

“I’m cumming!” Charlie bucked against his hips. Her pussy fluttered and clenched around Adam’s cock.

“Yes!” Adam thrusted twice more as his fangs sunk into Charlie’s neck.

“AHHH!” Charlie’s vision turned white while Adam fed and came inside her. Her pussy milked his cock. Adam remained latched to her neck. A meal had never tasted so good.

In complete exhaustion, Adam collapsed against Charlie. A trickle of blood came down Charlie’s neck to pool between her breasts. With a delicate touch, Adam licked up the trail of red before kissing Charlie’s neck just below the already healing wound.

“Oh!” Charlie shuddered at the overstimulation.

“We should fight more often.” Adam commented, continuing to nip at Charlie’s neck, collarbone, and breasts, leaving marks.

“Adam!” Charlie punched his shoulder.

At that moment, the sofa collapsed underneath them, sending a cloud of dust surrounding them. Charlie held onto Adam as they crashed down, screaming. Adam covered as much of Charlie’s body as he could, in case there was shrapnel from the collapse.

As the dust settled, Adam stared into Charlie’s wide eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched.

“Darling, I believe we have fucked the shit out of this couch.”

Charlie burst into laughter.


	8. The Reluctant Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Charlie continue to explore their relationship and a new couch needs to be procured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of Easter eggs in here if you know me from Tumblr or have read Bottom of the Hourglass

Charlie helped Adam carry the broken couch to the sidewalk.

“You don’t need to do that? I am a vampire, I am unnaturally strong.” He lifted the heavier end with ease.

“No, I helped contribute to its demise. It seems only right.” Charlie heaved the other side to her chest. The height difference not making matter any easier. “Which door?”

Adam lifted his chin to the front door and Charlie lifted onto her toes to walk backwards.

“Why in the fuck are you walking like that?” Adam scrunched up his nose.

“If you walk backwards on your toes, you don’t fall down.”

“And you learned this, where?”

“None of your business.” Charlie glanced behind her. “Watch the door.”

“I can see it just fine. Answer the question.”

“Aren’t you pushy all of a sudden?”

Adam smirked. “A nasty habit I picked up from my girlfriend.”

Charlie dropped the couch, narrowly missing her toes. “What?! What did you say? What… What….” she sputtered. Charlie fanned her face. “But we… we weren’t…”

Adam moved towards her, sidestepping the bits of wood and debris. His hands engulfing her face. He kissed both her cheeks. “I said we didn’t need labels, but I lied. However, I fear there is not a word to describe us. The imperfect word ‘girlfriend’ will have to do.”

Charlie nodded. “No, girlfriend works. Much preferred to lover.”

“That was my second choice.” Adam smiled. The first smile in days. “Now pick up this couch you destroyed by parading your magnificent tits around in those fucking sweaters.”

Adam moved back to his side and Charlie lifted back on her toes. They dumped the couch on the curb and hurried back inside as Charlie’s thin shirt did little to protect her from a November night in Quincy.

“You still didn’t answer the question.” Adam stated as he shut the door and rubbed her arms to get the blood flowing again.

“Hmm.” Charlie leaned in his chest. “What question?”

“How do you know to stand on your toes?”

“Marching band.” she blurted out before walking into the living room. Adam grabbed her wrist.

“You play an instrument and you didn’t tell me?” He narrowed his eyes at Charlie.

“I was in the Color Guard. I can’t carry a tune in a bucket.” Charlie smiled and walked away.

“Right.” Adam followed her. He found Charlie staring at a pile of stuff where the couch once stood.

“Is that my favorite t-shirt?” Charlie pointed to a ball of jersey covered in dust and bits of paper.

“Yes.”

“How did it end up underneath the couch?” Adam stood still. “You shoved it under there, didn’t you?”

Adam’s lips pulled tight, and he nodded.

“You are going to need to get a new couch.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to take my couch?” Charlie offered, the two of them still staring at the mess.

“No.”

“Why not?” Charlie twisted to look at him. “Is there a problem with it?”

“Yes. It is ugly and uncomfortable.”

“Tell me how you really feel.”

Adam turned to face Charlie, his lips twitching. “It’s ugly and uncomfortable. Besides, There’s a couch in storage. We can rent a truck tomorrow to fetch it.”

“What is this ‘we’ business?”

Adam scooted over to wrap his arms around Charlie’s waist, pull her back against his chest. “You help break it, you help replace it, love.” His nose nudged Charlie’s curls and behind her ear. Charlie giggled.

“So what happens if we break the bed?” Charlie turned in his arms to face him.

Adam nipped Charlie’s bottom lip. “Then I fuck you against the wall.”

“Challenge accepted.” Charlie took off running towards the bedroom.

-

Charlie woke the next morning in a tangle of sheets. Adam’s side of the bed was cold and empty. She tugged on the black dressing gown and padded down the hallway to the other bedroom.

“How did you realize I was here?” Adam questioned when she pushed open the door to find Adam sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Process of elimination. There’s no couch remember?”

“Right.” His voice melancholy. Charlie sat down beside him and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. She placed her other hand on top.

“You miss Eve? Feel guilty?” Adam glanced away. Charlie grabbed his chin. “It would seem the both of us brought some baggage to this relationship. I want to learn about her, Adam. She is a part of you. Will you tell me?”

Adam bit his lip and nodded. “Yes.” He tilted his body to lean against her. “But not now.”

“That’s fine. I can just sit here with you for a bit.”

“Thank you, Charlie.” He kissed her temple. She lifted his hand to her lips.

“You’re welcome.” And they sat in silence until Adam got up and so did Charlie, closing the door.

“I am working today.” Charlie rumpled her hair. “I am heading upstairs to get ready.”

“I can pick you up when shop closes and we can go pick up the couch?”

“You leave the house?” Charlie raised her eyebrows, mocking Adam.

He rewarded her with a classic Adam eye roll. “Yes, I do when the need arises.”

“I mean you realize you will need to put on actual clothes? It is generally frowned upon to go out in public in pajamas?” Charlie could barely contain her laughter.

“Go, before I change my mind.”

“You mean I could get out of moving furniture. Excellent.” Charlie doubled over in laughter. Adam swatted her ass.

“Keep it up.”

“Why, darling, I didn’t realize we had that kind of of relationship.” Adam glared. “I’m going! I get off at 6. Or sooner, if you follow me upstairs.” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows.

“Your sofa can’t handle me.”

“Fine.” She rose up on her toes and kissed him. “Try to get some sleep because I want to test out this new sofa tonight.”

“I am planning on it.” Adam wrapped his arms around her.

-

“Have I told you about the pigeons, Charlie?” Mr. Simmons asked as he handed her a stack of newly acquired records to price and sort.

“Not today, Mr. Simmons.” Charlie sighed. It was a quarter to six, and she glanced out the window in hopes Adam would appear early.

“Well, you recognize the government is spying on us?”

“Hmmm.” Charlie nodded, not looking up. If she acted disinterested enough, sometimes Mr. Simmons lost his train of thought.

“Never trust a zombie. Particularly a politician zombie.”

“Adam!” Charlie squealed, leaning over the glass display cases.

“Mr. Streiff.” Mr. Simmons straightened his glasses. “I wasn’t expecting you. I don’t have a delivery for you.”

Adam strolled to the two of them, not bothering to remove his glasses. “It’s all right, Simmons. I am here for your lovely clerk.” He smiled at Charlie.

“You know him?” Mr. Simmons hooked his thumb at Adam.

“Yeah, he is my…” Charlie could sense Adam glared through the sunglasses. “… landlord! And he offered to give me a ride to the storage unit to pick up some furniture.”

“That explains the truck.” Simmons commented. “No way to fit furniture in that Jaguar of yours.”

Charlie stared Adam down.

“I understand it is early, Simmons, but do you mind if I steal her away?”

“Of course! Anything for my best customer.”

“Thank you, Simmons.”

Charlie hopped from behind the counter to stand next to Adam. She resisted the urge to grab his hand.

“I promise to get those records cataloged tomorrow.”

Mr. Simmons waved her off. “Go. The work will wait.”

Adam held the door open for you and opening the door to the beat up truck he borrowed from god knows where.

“A Jaguar?”

“Not a word.” Adam turned on the truck and shifted into drive. He flicked the radio on, not realizing it was set to a Top 40s station.

_Slow, slow hands  
Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry  
No, no chance  
That I’m leaving here without you on me  
I, I know  
Yeah, I already know that there ain’t no stoppin’  
Your plans and those_

“Turn that shit off. That song is awful.” He spun the dial until he found a blues station.

“I don’t know. It’s seems catchy. But I always get stuck it in my head.”

“My point exactly.”

“Why are you wearing sunglasses, Corey Hart?”

Adam grunted. “My eyes.”

“Yes you have eyes.”

“They give my true nature away. Make people uncomfortable.”

Charlie squirmed. “I hadn’t notice.”

Adam leaned over to kiss the side of her head. “That is because you are extraordinary.”

Inside, Charlie bristled at the compliment. “And the gloves? I have never those before either.”

Adam looked away. “When you turn, it heightens certain senses. The gloves block out some of that.”

“Oh…” Her lips pursed. “Sorry. For any discomf—”

“Stop it!” Adam didn’t yell, but his words pointed. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Charlie blinked.

“Apologize. For everything. For existing. Like your some kind of burden. You are not a burden, Charlie. You need not earn your place in my life.”

“I’m s—” Adam grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, stopping her words. “My parents, my family, have made it abundantly clear since I was very young that I wasn’t wanted. And I have spent my lifetime doing everything in my power to earn my place at the table. I’m not used to compliments. I’m not used to being cared for.” Charlie sniffled.

“You weren’t fucking joking about the baggage, darling.” He squeezed her hand again.

“You can imagine my romantic life has been a disaster. Until… you.”

Adam smiled. “Fortunately for you, I have been pretty lucky in love. I’ve got you. I’m not letting go. I will be there every step.”

“Thank you.”

“And I will fucking kill your family.”

They both laughed, but Charlie wondered how serious Adam was. She didn’t have time to ask as they pulled up to Extra Space Storage.

“I still can’t understand why you own a storage unit. What is in the other apartments? Is it wall to wall instruments? Stacks of lesbian porn DVDs? Machinery ready to fall through the floor and crash upon my head, killing me?”

“Yes.” Adam grunted, parking the car.

“Can I organize it? I’m superb at alphabetizing. Ask Simmons.”

“Don’t you dare go into those apartments. Now come and help me.”

Charlie hustled to catch up with Adam’s long stride. They continued into the building and down a hallway. Adam fished out a key, stopping in front of a large metal rolling door.

“Stand back.” He extended his arm in front of Charlie. “I have no idea what is coming out of here.”

Charlie tucked herself behind Adam, gripping his leather jacket. He opened the lock and yanked the door up. A box of faded paperbacks tumbled out. Charlie spied the title of one. _Cheerleaders in Chains_.

“I assumed you were kidding about the lesbian porn.”

“I wasn’t. But that is another story entirely.”

“Can I alphabetize it?”

Adam dropped the stack of books in his hand. “What is your obsession with alphabetizing?”

“I like order. It gives me control of some part of my life.”

“Perhaps another time.” He stepped over a few more boxes. “We are here for this!”

Adam pulled back a holey sheet to reveal a dark green couch with a high back and ornately carved legs. Charlie took a running leap to flop on the couch. She stretched the full length.

“I don’t think there is enough room on here for you.”

“Then we will have share the space.”

Adam propped himself up on his hands, caging her against the cushions. He growled as he kissed Charlie, pressing her into the couch. Charlie pulled him deeper in an embrace, moaning against him. Adam raked his hands along the curves of Charlie’s body.

“It will be light soon. We should get going.” Charlie pushed Adam off her by the chest.

“How dare you be practical?” He pulled her up along with him. His fangs dragging along her neck.

“Someone has to be. Now get up and use those muscles to help me lift this.” Charlie smacked his thigh.

Adam rolled his eyes but got up and went to the opposite end where Charlie now stood. The couch was heavier than the last one. Charlie huffed and puffed all the way to the truck. Adam didn’t even break a sweat. Not that vampires sweat.

The drive back to the house was Adam talking about some of the music on the radio and Charlie nodding along.

“Can’t we leave it to tomorrow?” Charlie grumbled as Adam pulled up to the curb.

“No. Someone might steal it.”

Charlie pouted, slamming the door. “Fine.”

He smiled at her. “That’s the spirit.”

Adam jumped from standing into the truck bed.

“Impressive. Do you also have a killer jump shot?”

“Do you want to insult me or get this inside?”

She lowered the gate and helped him scoot it out. About ten minutes later, they lowered the massive piece of furniture on top of the mess Adam wouldn’t let her clean up.

“No one will see it.” Adam grumbled.

“But I will know it’s there.”

“Just forget about it.”

“I can’t.” Charlie twisted her fingers around, eye twitching.

“Let me take your mind off of it.” Adam dragged her to the bedroom.

“I hoped we were going to test out the couch.”

“Another time. I need more space.”

“For what?” Charlie’s brows knitted in worry.

“To show my appreciation.”

Adam pulled her shirt off over her head. With nimble fingers, he unhooked her bra. Her breasts fell softly. Adam planted sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone. Charlie shivered as his mouth traveled down to the tops of her breasts. His fangs nipping and marking the skin.

“Oh…” she sighed, arching her back.

Adam gripped her hips. He sucked hard on her nipple. The mix of pain and pleasure went straight to Charlie’s core. She moved to Adam’s jeans. He swatted her hand away.

“No.”

“But, I want to…” Charlie moved again to undo his pants.

Adam threw Charlie onto the bed. He pinned her hands above her head.

“Let me do this. Let it be about you. Can you do that for me?” Charlie nodded but struggled against his hold. “I’m not letting go.”

He pressed his hips into her, pinning her against the mattress. His lips trailed along her torso, leaving wet marks on the soft flesh of her stomach. Charlie wiggled in discomfort as Adam’s lips ghosted along her faded stretch marks.

“Please don’t…”

His nails dug into her wrists and he grunted, crushing his lips against Charlie’s, swallowing her excuses and apologies.

“What did I say about denigrating yourself?”

“You said don’t do it.” Charlie bit her lip, Adam’s stare making her uncomfortable. “But I was going to say—”

CRACK! Charlie yelped as Adam’s hand came down hard on the side of her thigh. Even through her jeans, it stung.

“Next time it shall be your behind. Can I continue?”

“Yes.”

Adam shifted his grip on her wrists, freeing one hand. He undid her pants with one hand after a struggle.

“I will let go of your wrists. You need to behave yourself, darling.”

“I will.”

“Good girl.”

He balanced on his knees and Charlie lifted her hips. Adam peeled her jeans and underwear off, dropping them to the ground. He kissed her ankle before moving along the inside of her leg. He bit along the inside of Charlie’s thigh.

“Please Adam.” she begged.

He ignored her pleas and repeated his ministrations on her other leg. Charlie squirmed and moaned when his nose nudged along her folds.

“Hmm.” Adam hummed. He licked Charlie’s folds, collecting her sweet arousal along his tongue. Adam commented to himself that he imagine never growing tired of the taste of Charlie. All of her tasted as Adam imagined nectar tasted.

Adam sucked Charlie’s bundle of nerves and she fisted his hair, pulling his head into her. His chuckle against her, sending more jolts of pleasure throughout Charlie’s body. He slipped a finger inside her. Her pussy clenching tight around him. With long and languid strokes, Adam continued to finger Charlie while using his mouth to bring her closer to orgasm.

“Adam! I’m…” Charlie’s words falling away when she came. She gushed upon Adam’s face who did not stop licking nor did he remove his finger, curling and curving inside Charlie.

He finally removed himself from her core. With a jerking motion, he tugged his pants down just enough to release his cock. The tip angry and weeping. He hissed, teasing her with the tip before pushing inside of her. Adam’s head fell back once he fully seated inside of her. With a roll of the hips, he thrusted in and out of Charlie.

Adam took his time, pulling her leg to his shoulder, caressing the skin, kissing the bone, biting at the thing skin. Charlie covered her face at the pleasure. It was too much, and she came again, sobbing.

“I’m close, sweetheart. Do you have one more in you?” Adam pleaded, putting her leg down. His torso against hers. His breath even while Charlie panted. She managed a weak nod from underneath her hands.

“Show me your face.” Adam peeled away her fingers, his lips soft against her wet cheeks. “I want to see you in all your glory when I come inside you. When gush upon my cock.” His words purred against Charlie’s ear.

She whimpered as Adam thrusted into her. His pubic bone grazing along her already sensitive pearl. She fluttered around him.

“That’s it, darling. Come on me. I’m close.” Adam’s body tightened, and he grunted softly, spilling inside of her.

He fell to the side of Charlie and pulled her tight, enveloping her with his legs and arms. His chest hair tickled along her nose, but she didn’t move. Charlie inhaled the scent of sandalwood and sex and exhaled in relief.

“I’m not letting go, my love.” Adam whispered, smoothing out her curls, only to have them bounce back against his chin.

Charlie’s breath was long and even. A soft metronome against Adam’s chest. His own eyes heavy as the sun threatened its ascent. A slight twinge of guilt plucked at his heart. He attempted to shove it aside but burbled up, destroying his peace and contentment for a while. He resolved him to not wallow in it any longer.

“I’m falling in love with her, baby.” He called out to Eve.


	9. The Reluctant Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Adam take the new couch for a spin. And their bliss is disturbed.

That next evening, Charlie and Adam took the new sofa for a test spin.

“It is more roomy for sure.” Charlie sprawled out along the couch. She took to, at Adam’s request, wearing little more than a t-shirt or Adam’s spare dressing gown. Her wardrobe thanked her, although she was getting good at replacing buttons.

Adam smirked as he caged her against the cushion.

“I much prefer this.” Adam kissed her lips. Charlie’s arms wrapped around Adam’s neck. “And I very much prefer your attire.”

His hands slipped under her baggy shirt to cup her bare breasts. Charlie chuckled.

“My seamstress skills are limited.” She nibbled at the base of his ear. “I am running out of pants.”

“So my plan is working.” He used his thighs to push Charlie’s legs open.

“Oh, you have a plan? I assumed this was just your animalistic lust or some weird vampiric libido?” Her nails ran up and down Adam’s back before tugging open the dressing gown.

“Who says it’s not both?” He pressed his weight against her as his lips and tongue explored her body. Charlie arched her back as Adam pushed her shirt up and suckled upon her breasts.

“Ahh…” Charlie sighed when Adam swiped his fingers along her folds.

“I would expect you enjoy the attention, my darling.” Adam purred as he teased the tip of his cock along her.

“I don’t know what you are—” Charlie’s retort cut off by Adam pushing into her.

“You always grip me so tight.” Adam rolled his hips against her.

Charlie pulled Adam down to crush her lips against his lips, hungry to taste him. He pushed her knee towards her chest, allowing him to thrust deeper. Charlie whined and whimpered as Adam continued to thrust, eliciting those sounds.

“I’m close, darling. Can you come for me?” Adam asked, his blue eyes lust-blown. His pubic bone grazed along her clit and Charlie came undone, digging her nails into Adam’s biceps as she screamed. Adam soon followed, spilling to her.

Adam fell to the side and snuggled Charlie into the crook of his body. He pushed her hair back, exposing the skin. His lips ghosted over the skin.

“Are you hungry?” Charlie hummed.

“Maybe later.”

-

Charlie groaned as the ringing of a cell phone disturbed her slumber. She forgot to switch the ringer off. Her hand clawed at the nightstand, knocking over a stack of books Adam left there the other day.

“Shit!” she hissed, fumbling to answer before it went to voicemail. “Hello?” she groaned, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Charlie? It’s 10:30 in the morning. Are you asleep?”

“Elise?” Charlie sat up and she moved to the living room so as not to disturb Adam. “Why are you calling?”

“I asked first. Why in the hell are you still asleep? You never sleep in.”

“I’m at my boyfriend’s. He works nights.” She lied, sort of.

“You have a boyfriend!? Since when?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Fine. Keep your secret. I hope you are having amazing sex.”

Charlie blushed. “So back to my question, why are you calling?”

“Right. Have you seen Jason lately?”

“Not since I got fired.” Charlie left out the part about Adam breaking his arm and the whole almost sexual assault. “Why?” Her stomach flipped.

“He hasn’t been into work for days. The cops stopped by asking about his whereabouts. And Nicole, his skanky girlfriend, hasn’t been seen.”

Charlie gulped. “I will keep an eye out for him.”

“Be safe, Charlie. And we need to have lunch to catch up. Especially about this new man in your life. Must be someone special to get past your walls.”

“Thanks Elise. I will call you later in the week.”

Charlie hung up the phone and stared at the wall for a while. Elise’s call made Charlie uneasy. Should she be worried? Jason was harmless, right? She pushed the troubling thoughts aside and headed back to Adam’s bedroom.

In her absence, Adam spread out in the middle of the massive four poster bed, Charlie still wondered how he got it into the basement. She lifted his arm and snuggled into the crook of his body.

“Who was that on the phone?” Adam groaned, pulling her into him.

“Elise from Legal Aid.”

“What did she want?” Adam’s thumb skimmed along Charlie’s breast, earning a small gasp.

“Just catching up.” She didn’t want to worry Adam. He broke Jason’s arm during the last encounter, and that was before they started sleeping together.

Adam nuzzled into Charlie’s curls. “Have I mentioned your hair is impossible and I love it?”

Charlie smiled. “No. Most people comment that it looks unbrushed and wild.”

“Exactly why I love it. Free and unhindered.” He turned her body to face him, taking her into a deep kiss and embrace.

-

“I’m just going to put this new shipment in the back, Mr. Simmons.” Charlie hefted a gigantic box.

“Sounds good, Charlie. Put them next to those guitars that came in and you can take off for the day.”

Charlie nodded and disappeared in the back as the front door bell rang as a man entered the shop.

“B-Side. How can I help you?” Mr. Simmons asked the man who leaned against the glass display case.

“Does a Charlie Bock work here?”

Simmons narrowed his eyes. His eyes darted from the man to the door to the back room. “Who’s asking?”

“I’m her cousin. I wanted to surprise her tomorrow. The family made a special trip just to see her. It’s her birthday.”

Simmons’s eyes sparkled. “Oh well isn’t that lovely? She is off for the rest of today. She is back here on Wednesday.”

“Thank you very much, sir.” The man gave a small salute, revealing a dingy cast.

“How did you break your arm?”

“Fell down a flight of stairs.”

Simmons nodded, and the man headed out of the store. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name, young man.”

“Jason.”

-

Charlie slinked out on Wednesday morning without waking Adam. She left a note, explaining she would be back after work.

As she walked to the bus stop, Charlie smiled like a fool, even giggling to herself. It had been a long time since she was… content, happy, dare she even say loved and wanted. She pondered at the absurdity of finding her peace with a vampire of all people. She was a morning person. By the time Charlie made it to work, she was damn near skipping.

-

“Charlie?” Simmons popped his head around his office door.

“Yes Mr. Simmons?”

“Can you come here and help with these?” He heaved several large leather cases onto the glass display.

Charlie set down the cassettes she was alphabetizing and headed to the front. She grabbed one end of the heavy case and pulled it towards her. She repeated the motion until all three cases laid across the entire counter.

“I see the estate sale was fruitful.”

“Dilettantes and idiots all of them, my dear.” Simmons muttered. “But I knew. I saved them all.” His knobby spindle fingers moving along the edges of the tattered cases. With shaking hands, he undid the latches and lifted the lid.

“An excellent Stratocaster.” Charlie commented. Her fingers skimmed the neck.

“You are a smart one, Charlie.” Simmons smiled. “Or perhaps you are spending more time with that landlord of yours than you care to let on?”

Charlie gasped and blushed, quickly turning her attention to the next case. Simmons didn’t say a word and instead continued on.

“I don’t recognize this one.” Charlie commented., she eyed the green guitar.

“Hamer Special Greenburst.” Simmons responded, his smile growing wider at Charlie’s care at examining the instrument. “From the 80s. They came in red, blue, and yellow too.”

“Wow. What’s the last one?”

“I have said the best for last.” He fumbled with the latch. “A 1905 Gibson.”

Charlie hissed through her teeth, taking in the rich tone of the wood. It was a thing of beauty. She remembered Adam going on about a 1905 Gibson destroyed years ago.

“Could I bring the guitar home to show Adam?” Charlie twiddled her fingers. “He is always going on about a 1905 Gibson.”

Simmons narrowed his eyes at Charlie. She put on her best “you can trust me, I’m a lawyer” smile. “I might convince him to buy it.” She added.

Simmons closed up the case and spun it in Charlie’s direction. “Be careful. And tell your boyfriend if he breaks it, he bought it.”

“He’s not my—” Charlie stopped herself. “How did you figure it out?”

“I’ve seen that man more than a dozen times and until the other day when he came to pick up, I have not once seen him smile.” Simmons smirked at Charlie. “I can’t blame him. If I was twenty years younger.”

Charlie blushed. “You would still be too young for me.”

“You know how to make a man feel special.” Simmons grumbled. His eyes sparkled.

“If I make you feel that special, can I leave early to take the Gibson home?”

“Well, just this once, I think I could let you go…” Simmons capitulated.

Charlie leaned across the counter and squeezed his shoulders. “Thank you!! I will come in early tomorrow to finish up the cassettes.”

“I know you will. Now shoo before I change my mind.” He winked at Charlie.

She grabbed her coat and purse from underneath the counter and hustled out into the cold New England dusk. The guitar swung heavy at her side.

Heavy footsteps fell behind her. The rough texture of a cast scratched at her face as the street faded to black.

Sometime later, Charlie woke in a strange room, her mouth dry and her head pounding. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Two voices argued in the next room.

“This wasn’t part of the plan!” A shrill female voice rang out.


	10. The Reluctant Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds out the truth of Charlie’s whereabouts as well as Jason’s nature and is pissed.

Adam groaned and stretched in bed early that evening. Charlie’s side was cold, and the sheets tucked up. His brow furrowed until he spied the note on his nightstand.

“Ridiculous.” he clicked his tongue at Charlie, slipping out without waking him. He remained in bed, hoping she would soon return and slip under the sheets to curl next to him before heading to the living room.

But Charlie didn’t show when she usually did. Or two hours later. At first Adam figured she was caught up at the record store, but at three hours Adam worried enough to call Simmons’ personal cell phone. No easy feat as Adam needed to dig out his landline from under a table and crumpled pieces of paper and dust.

“Hello?” Simmons answered with his distinct, gravelly voice.

“It’s Mr. Streiff.”

“Oh, already calling with an offer to buy the Gibson? Charlie is a better salesperson than she lets on.”

Adam’s brows knitted. “What Gibson? I’m calling to check on Charlie, who is working late with you.” His tone firm, bordering on accusatory.

“She left hours ago. With a 1905 Gibson she insisted to take to show you.” Simmons responded worried, although Adam couldn’t tell if it was over the guitar or Charlie. His fist balled tightly at his side.

“What?! Where did she you go?” Adam paced the floor as silence hung in the air while Simmons contemplated his response.

“I didn’t see.” Simmons snapped his fingers. “Wait! I wondered if her cousin came and got her.”

“What cousin?”

Adam shoved on his boots while pulling on a shirt. Charlie said nothing about a cousin. And given what she said about her parents, he doubted the existence of any cousin.

“The one who came by the other day asking for her schedule.”

“And you gave it to him?!” Adam’s voice rising to a yell.

“He said the family came to surprise her. It sounded nice.”

Adam rolled his eyes and cursed. “Fuck! What did he say? Did he give a name?”

“He said his name was Jason. And—” Simmons’s next words met with a dial tone when Adam hung up.

He threw the phone against the wall, smashing it to bits.

“Fuck!” He kicked at the pieces of plastic on the floor before slumping onto the couch. He couldn’t decide whether to kill Simmons first or go out hunting for Charlie.

-

Charlie rolled her neck, popping the bones.

“Ah…” she sighed while taking a quick inventory of her body.

Her head still pounded and tender to the touch on the back, where she touched what seemed to be a goose egg. Her arms and hands were free, and she was wearing everything from when she left the record shop, save her overcoat. As Charlie sat up from the bed or couch or whatever she sat on, a chain clinked. Charlie glanced down to see her leg shackled to what Charlie now determined to be a couch. A shitty futon to exact.

Loud voices filtered from next door and Charlie moved to the edge of the couch, as far as the chain would let her.

“This was not part of the plan, Jason. Idiot!” A female yelled.

Something clattered to the floor on the other side of the door.

“Why are you the one calling the shots!?

Charlie recognized Jason’s sniveling tone.

“I’m the one taking all the risks! You wanted Adam, she will get us him!”

“That doesn’t mean kidnap her! Do you realize how pissed he will be?!”

“What do you suggest? Let her go? Absolutely not! She’s mine.”

“I don’t know what I wanted, but this is not it.” The floor shook as Ava stomped and pouted. “I’m hungry.”

“There’s some blood in the fridge.”

The door creaked open and Charlie scrambled away. Ava popped into the room.

“Oh, you.” her voice dripped with disdain. “You’re awake.”

“How in the hell did you and Jason…” Charlie’s voice wavered, still coming to grips with her situation.

Ava smiled, her fangs peeking out from behind her lips. “Your little stalker boyfriend?”

“Not my boyfriend.”

“No, but he is your stalker.” Ava smirked. “I met him outside when Adam threw me out. So rude.” Her bottom lip popped out into a pout.

“He will be so pissed when he gets here.”

“I realize that!” Ava stomped her foot and then stormed away as Jason came in.

He sat down right next to Charlie. His cast rough against her skin. Jason lifted his good hand to run the back of his finger along Charlie’s cheek. She jerked back at the intrusion.

“Get used to me, sweetheart.” Jason’s face twisted into a sick smile.

-

Adam spent the better part of an hour grilling Simmons on every nuance of his conversation with Jason and the events of that night. Frustrated and angry, he slammed his hand repeatedly against the steering wheel of his Jaguar. It hurt like hell.

As soon as he got back home, he went to Charlie’s apartment and ransacked her living room and bedroom. Clothes and paper flew in the air without regard until he located Charlie’s neglected planner. With a deft finger, he flipped the pages until he found what he wanted. He ripped the page out and then shoved clothes and debris from his fit to find the phone.

“Charlie?” Elise answered in a groggy voice.

“Who the fuck is Jason?”

“Who the hell is this?” Elise’s voice turned shrill.

“It’s Adam, I’m her…” He hesitated. How much did Charlie tell her friends? He quickly replaced the thought with panic and fear as to what may happen to Charlie. “… boyfriend.”

Elise sat up in bed. “Oh, pleasure. Did Jason show up? I told Charlie to be careful.”

Adam would have to wait until Charlie came home safe and sound to discuss hiding important information from each other.

“Tell me everything about him.”

-

Twenty minutes later, Adam hung with Elise with enough information about Jason to recognize breaking his arm last month was a gift. He should have broken his neck. Nothing that would pop up on a standard background check, but red flags nevertheless. He sounded like a serial killer in the making. Adam ripped the phone out of the wall and walked downstairs to fish out his own address book. He prayed the number still work as he punched in the number.

“Hello?” the male voice answered.

“Frank, I need a favor.”

“Adam. You know that’s not my name, right?”

“I’m not calling you Francois Eugène Vidocq.”

The man chuckled. “It is a mouthful. It’s been at half a century since we talked. How’s Eve?”

“Dead.” Adam winced.

“I’m sorr—”

Adam cut him off. “I don’t need your apologies. Do you still have access to the Registry of Motor Vehicles?”

“Massachusetts? Well, yeah, if you call hacking into their database access.”

“I need you to get my an address for a Jason Fuller and a Nicole McDonald?”

“Got anything else? Dates of birth?”

“No.”

Frank sighed on the other end of the line. “Give me a bit, I will call you back.” The line clicked dead.

Adam paced the floor. His hand ran through his wild hair. He hated this. He hated his mind racing to all the possibilities of the horrible things happening to Charlie. A thought entered his mind. He walked into the spare bedroom, digging through a box. And then another, and a third.

“She’s fucking right, Eve. I should let her clean and organize down here.” He rummaged through yet another box before pulling out a tattered shoebox. “Apologies, baby, for what I may have to do. But I love her.”

An hour later, the phone rang.

“Took you long enough.” Adam snapped back. He threw a black leather jacket on top of his usual rock n roll attire, combat boots and everything.

“You didn’t say anything about a rush.”

“The urgency was implied, Frank. Did you get the addresses or not?”

“I got what you want.” Frank rattled off two addresses, Jason’s in Cambridge and Nicole’s in Revere. “You never told me why you are looking for this guy.”

“He took something very dear to me.”

“A guitar?”

“A girl.”

-

Charlie soon discovered Jason and Ava didn’t have a fucking clue what they were doing. Two things became clear to Charlie: Jason wanted to keep Charlie for himself, and Ava was always hungry. She had no idea how long she had been here or if Adam realized she’d gone missing. If she wasn’t so terrified, Charlie would have been laughing at this Keystone Cops kidnapping of hers.

Ava and Jason bickered in the corner.

“Hmmm.” Charlie cleared her throat. Two heads snapped over to glare at her. “I’m wondering,” She crossed her legs at the ankles, chain clinking along the floor. “which of you is going to let Adam know you have me?”

Ava’s face pinched up. “I beg your pardon?”

Charlie’s lips twitched into a smile. “Well the whole point of this is to get Adam’s attention, am I correct? It’s hard to do that if he DOESN’T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE, I’M HERE!” she screamed.

Jason stomped over to Charlie and hit her with his open hand. The left side of her face exploded in pain.

“DON’T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Jason screamed back. His nostrils flared and spittle flew out of his mouth. Charlie cried out of exhaustion and pain more than anything. Jason’s expression softened. He sat next to her.

“Sweetheart.” He cooed, reaching up to soothe the already bruising mark on Charlie’s cheek. “You know better than to get me upset. I lose control when I get upset. You might end up hurt.”

Charlie gulped. “Sorry.”

Jason stood up and kissed the top of her head. “Now let’s go get some ice from that bruise.” He walked off to the kitchen.

Ava’s gaze darted between the kitchen and Charlie. “Fine, I’ll make the phone call.”

Adam never got that message because he was long gone.

-

Jason’s Cambridge apartment was empty, but that didn’t stop Adam from ransacking the place. In particular, he shredded to bits a few photos of Charlie pinned onto a corkboard.

“Fuck!” he cursed as he caught the time after kicking in Jason’s TV. There wasn’t enough nighttime left to make it to Revere. “Hang on just one more day, my love.”

-

Charlie iced her cheek with the frozen bag of peas Jason tossed to her. Her stomach gurgled.

“Could I get something to eat?” Charlie’s voice soft and wavering.

“I’m hungry too.” Ava whined.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Women.” He grabbed his keys. “Feed on her if you’re hungry.”

“Do I look like I have a death wish? I want to talk to Adam, not be killed by him. Bring something to eat.”

“Fine!” Jason slammed the door.

He returned several hours later, a greasy bag of fast food tucked under his cast and a drunk girl holding his other hand.

Charlie’s nose scrunched at the aroma of burger and fries. Jason pushed the girl towards Ava.

“Eat up, both of you.” he sneered.

“I’m trying to watch my cholesterol.” Charlie piped up.

“Did you ask her if she is clean?” Ava complained.

“If you don’t like what I brought you, then you can STARVE!!” He slammed to the door to the other room.

Ava shrugged her shoulders and dragged the girl into the kitchen. Charlie snacked on the fries while ignoring the greasy cheeseburger. Tears rolled down her face.

“I miss you, Adam. Please find me.” she whispered as she pulled the thin afghan over her body and laid down on the sofa, which she just noticed smelled of beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francois Eugène Vidocq was a French criminal who turned into a criminalist and is considered the first private detective.


	11. The Reluctant Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam continues his search for Charlie and Jason becomes more and more persistent.

Adam slept like absolute shit that night. If you wanted to call those few bits of restless nightmares sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Charlie pleading and crying, or bloodied or worse.

“Fuck!” He threw the pillow across the room and headed to the living room.

He attempted to play the guitar but couldn’t focus. He couldn’t focus on anything. Adam collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion, knowing he needed to be at his best that night to dealing with Jason.

-

Charlie’s head and cheek roared in pain that next morning, and her stomach burbled. She contemplated eating the rest of the fries, but the smell of the bag ended that plan.

“Morning, darling.” Jason held out a paper coffee cup towards Charlie.

“No, thank you.” Charlie turned away.

“Why not?”

Charlie spun back around. “Gee, I don’t know the fact you kidnapped me or the fact you punched me in the face or the fact you have chained me to a futon, forcing me to pee in a bucket? Take your fucking pick, Jason!”

Jason sat down next to Charlie, placing the coffee on the floor. He attempted to tuck Charlie’s curls behind her ear, but she ducked from his hand.

“Baby. You’re talking crazy. I had to take you. To get you away from that monster. You’re under his thrall. This is the only way for us to be together.”

“There is no fucking ‘us’, Jason. I will never be with you. Even if you weren’t a murdering psycho, I would still never date you. I love Adam.” Charlie gasped at what she said. Her fingers caught her lips for a moment.

“You don’t know me yet. You are still hung up on me being your boss. I needed to put an end to that.”

“You fired me?!”

Jason blinked back at Charlie, emotionless. “Of course, I can’t date a subordinate.”

“You fucking asshole!”

“You don’t mean that, baby. I fired you for us to be together.” Jason leaned in to press his lips to Charlie’s.

In a flash of rage, Charlie reared back and landed a solid punch to the side of Jason’s face. “DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING KISS ME!” Her voice bounced off the walls.

Jason jolted to standing. “Keep your fucking voice down!”

“I WILL NOT!”

Jason’s eyes flashed. “Then I’ll have to gag you.” He wandered into the kitchen. “Another one?” he yelled out, finding the girl from last night dead on the floor, drained by Ava.

“I was hungry.” Ava muttered from where she slept on the floor in the dark kitchen.

-

At the first dark, Adam took off in his beat up Jaguar. He ignored the speed limits to the best of his ability. The spiderweb of streets with roundabouts and what not only slowed him down. A toll road delayed Adam for fifteen minutes and an accident for another thirty minutes. It was enough to make him want to face the zombies on public transportation.

At last, he pulled up to a crumbling brick building. Adam didn’t see any light coming from Nicole’s third floor apartment.

Before heading up, he lifted the lid off the tattered shoebox and pulled out his .38 revolver. He made sure it was loaded and tucked it into his waistband before heading to the front door.

-

Ava woke up from her blood coma after draining that poor girl last night. She stumbled into the living room. Duct tape covered Charlie’s mouth.

“What the fuck, Jason!” she stomped into the bedroom.

“Ow!” Jason yelled when Ava smacked his back and yanked him out of the bed. “The hell?”

“Why is her mouth duct taped?” She shoved her finger towards the living room.

Jason sat up, his belly lopped over the waistband of his pajama bottoms. “She kept screaming. I needed to shut her up!”

“Take it off now.” Ava stomped.

“Fine.” Jason headed towards the living room. He ripped the duct tape off.

“That fucking hurts!” Charlie screamed. She rubbed her face, making sure her lips were still there. “You said you loved me! Why would you hurt me?!” Charlie sobbed.

Jason dropped to his knees in front of her. “I do love you, Charlie. I love you so much. I do all of this for you.”

“I don’t trust you.” Big tears stained her already dirty sweater.

“Let me show you.” Jason pushed himself between Charlie’s knees and pulled up to kiss her.

BAM! The front door split in two by the force of Adam’s foot and then body.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!” his voice boomed, and the walls shook.

Jason scrambled to his feet. Ava ran in from the bedroom.

“Adam!” she exclaimed. Ava moved towards him, arms open but stopped when he stared daggers at her. His eyes darted back to Jason.

“You can’t have her!” Jason’s hands balled into fists. “You’ve brainwashed her to love you. But she loves me.” His face twisted up into a crazed expression.

Adam rolled his eyes and threw Jason to the side, turning his attention to Charlie. He cupped her face and kissed her.

“I feared I lost you, my love.”

Charlie sobbed, gasping for air. “I thought you would never find me, Adam.”

Adam’s thumb ran across Charlie’s cheek, and she winced. He turned her head to see the dark purple bruise, and the laceration caused by Jason the night before.

“Who did this to you?”

His eyes flashed a rage, causing Charlie’s heart to jump into her throat. Shaking, she jutted her chin at Jason, who now laid in a groaning pile on the dirty floor. Adam kissed her forehead and turned his attention to Jason.

He picked him up like a sack of potatoes. Adam moved his face to within inches of Jason’s. “Remember how I told you if you ever came near her again I would break something more important?” his tone cold.

Jason’s eyes widened as Adam’s nostrils flared in anger. Adam reached down and grabbed Jason’s genitals. He twisted until Jason’s scream rose two octaves.

“That was before I fell in love with her.” He threw a punch across Jason’s face before dumping him on the ground. Jason writhed in pain. “That is for her face.”

Adam returned to Charlie, undoing the chain on her ankle, rubbing the red skin underneath. He gazed up at her with a worried expression. “Did he…” his voice trailed off.

Charlie shook her head from side to side, tears soaking her face. “No. He tried to kiss me, but I decked him.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her again.

“Did you just say that…” Charlie started as Adam kissed again.

“Now is not the time. Let’s get you out of here.” Adam pulled Charlie into his arms.

“I can walk.” Charlie whined.

“No.”

“What about me?” Ava called out. Adam placed Charlie onto her feet to turn his attention to Ava.

“What about you?” Adam’s eyes narrowed.

“I was stuck with that psycho for weeks. Cooped up here.”

“How did you even meet him?”

“Outside your house.” her voice grew small.

“So you did this to yourself. And as usual, taking no fucking responsibility.”

“But Adam, you’re the only family I have.”

“No. Eve was your family. And she’s dead. BECAUSE OF YOU!”

Ava blinked. “You think I don’t realize that! You don’t think I lie awake in the day regretting Detroit.”

“No, I don’t. You only care about yourself.” Adam extended his arm to Charlie.

Charlie moved to grab Adam’s hand but something held her back.

“No…” Jason garbled out, digging his nails into Charlie’s legs. He pulled at her.

“Adam!” Charlie yelled as she tried to kick and pull Jason off of her.

“She’s mi—” A loud bang cut off Jason’s words, replacing it with a gurgle.

“She’s mine.” Adam coldly responded.

Charlie followed the sound to Adam, who was holding a pistol aimed at Jason. She ran to his side as he lowered the gun.

“Why—”

“He never would have stopped, darling. He would come back again and again. I needed to stop him. I had to keep you safe.”

“But—”

“I can’t lose you. Not to him, not to anyone. I love you.” He pulled her tight against his chest.

“I love you too.” Charlie cried into his shirt. “I love you more than anything.”

“I told you once, and I meant it, I am never letting go.” The two embraced. Adam hugged Charlie so tight, he feared her ribs might cracked.

“Am I just supposed to clean up this mess?” Ava gestured at Jason and the broken door.

Adam aimed the gun at Ava. “Don’t push me.”

Ava sneered. “Bullets can’t kill me.”

Adam cocked the gun. “Wooden bullet.”

Charlie placed her hand on Adam’s bicep. “Darling…” Adam turned to face Charlie. She never called him that. Or anything but Adam. “… let’s go home. Can you take me home?”

“Yes.” He replaced the gun into his waistband. “For once Ava, you can clean up your own mess.”

“Oh, one thing!” Charlie ran to the corner by Ava and grabbed a guitar case. As she passed by Ava, she reared back and punched Ava in the jaw. “That’s for the Gibson!”

Adam let Charlie walk down the stairs holding the Gibson case. But insisted on carrying her into the house. He set her down on the couch and ran a hot bath for Charlie to clean the grime, blood, and filth off. She cried the entire time. Adam sat on the toilet keeping watch over before toweling her off and pulling on her softest pajamas, the one with Pusheen on the pants. 

“Sleep, my love. We can talk later.” Adam cooed as he pulled Charlie against his chest. He didn’t doze off until Charlie’s breath was deep and even.


	12. Reluctant No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is home and now Adam and Charlie must figure out where they go from here.

Charlie slept for what seemed to be days. Adam held her tight the entire time. He comforted her through the nightmares, repeating over and over again she was safe and she was home. Her face would relax and she would drift back to peace.

Adam cursed the whole situation. Not killing Jason that first night of him accosting Charlie outside the house. Not killing Ava so many times. For not picking Charlie up at work. For Eve dying.

When Charlie stirred, he wrapped her in the spare dressing gown and carried her to the couch.

“I swear Adam, let me walk!” Charlie huffed as Adam placed her against a pillow.

“Next time.” he lied with a smile.

Her eyes drifted to the Gibson guitar case in the corner. “Simmons! My job!” Charlie shot up and scrambled.

Adam held his hands out. “I’ll call. Stay there. Don’t exert yourself.”

Adam picked up the phone and punched in the record store number. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, dear, you would think… is that my phone from upstairs?”

Adam winced and smiled. “Don’t go upstairs.”

“Why?” Charlie’s tone suspicious.

“I was upset. You were missing. I reacted.”

“Oh god… you destroyed my apartment, didn’t you?”

“Yes. But it was for a good cause.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Besides you are moving down here.”

Charlie choked. “I’m what?”

“If you assume for one minute that I am letting you out of my sight—”

“Adam! I am not some caged bird hidden away from the world.”

Adam flopped onto the couch and grabbed Charlie’s feet, rubbing against the fading red mark from the chain. “I don’t mean to lock you away or keep you in a cage.”

“Then why? I would just be upstairs. Nothing would change.”

“I need… you… near… to me.” Adam’s voice soft. “So I don’t lose you ever again.”

Charlie tucked her feet back and moved to curl next to Adam. Her fingers interlaced with his, her small hands eclipsed by his.

“You don’t need anyone.” she replied with a smirk.

“I lied. I need you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Charlie grabbed his chin and kissed Adam deeply. Adam’s hands lighted on her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap with great care. He sighed and breathed Charlie in, exploring her mouth hungrily with his tongue. Charlie’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him against her chest.

Charlie panted as they parted. “If I move in, we will need to clean. Your entire apartment is a tripping hazard.”

“Perhaps I need to reconsider this. Maybe a cage is a better idea.”

Charlie nipped hard on his bottom lip.

“Ow.”

-

Adam continued to coddle Charlie for the next several days. He brought her food and drink in bed or on the sofa. Although Charlie won out on not being carried like an invalid everywhere.

“It is simply ridiculous, darling. My legs work just fine.”

“Will you keep calling me ‘darling’?” Adam smiled as he propped himself onto his elbow, staring at her next to him in the bed.

Charlie turned and pushed his hair off his face. “Do you like that?”

“Yes.” he grunted before taking her upper lip between his teeth.

“Well, darling…” Charlie twisted to rest on his bare chest. “aren’t you overdue to feed?”

“It’s not important.”

“Your health is no more important than mine. I won’t have you treating me as though I am fragile. I may be bruised and broken but I am not shattered, my love. You need to eat. So eat.”

Adam growled as he rolled the two of them to the side. He sucked along her neck.

“I am hungry.” he muttered against her neck, pushing her wild curls aside. She smelled as she always did, bay rum and flowers.

Adam’s teeth sank into the tender flesh and Charlie gasped. He pulled her tight against him. His legs tangled with her. It was as exquisite as that first time he fed from her neck. He moaned against her neck and Charlie arched her back.

“I’ve missed this.” Charlie hummed, dizzy from everything.

“I’ve missed you, my love.” Adam cooed against her neck. His fingers grazed along the underside of her breast.

Once he had his fill, he licked the drops of blood trickled down the curve of Charlie’s neck with the tip of his tongue. Charlie drew circles on Adam’s arm.

“What is it?” Adam kissed the nape of neck.

“Nothing.”

“It’s something. You’re fidgeting.”

“We haven’t been…” she took in a deep breath. “… we haven’t had sex since… everything.”

Adam turned Charlie to face him. “Well, you went through quite an ordeal. I didn’t figured you weren’t up for it.” He nudged his nose along her jaw.

“It has nothing to do with you not being attracted to me anymore, does it? I mean with Jason and all that, I could understand your hesitation.”

“Where you get these ridiculous notions, Charlie? I swear I will kill whoever hurt you so.” He reached up to hold her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. Adam pressed his nose against hers, staring into her eyes. “I am hopelessly in love with you. And it will take more than my crazy former sister-in-law and a psychotic stalker to make me leave you.”

He placed a tender kiss on her lips and pour all that love into Charlie. Her hands grabbed behind Adam’s head. They rolled and Adam pinned Charlie to the mattress. His kiss grew more and more hungry.

Adam pushed Charlie’s legs open with his hips. He moaned against her lips.

“I am so glad we instituted a no clothes rule.”

“Should I break out the legal pad?” Charlie chuckled.

“No.”

His tip teased along Charlie’s folds as he twisted his hips. She gripped Adam’s ass and pulled him closer. As he pushed into Charlie, he groaned.

“Fuck. I shall never tire of that.” Adam growled. Charlie’s voice gasped at the fullness.

“Yes!” she breathed, arching her back away from the mattress. Adam took that opportunity to take her breast into his mouth, sucking hard as he thrusted into her.

Charlie whined and whimpered as her body trembled from Adam’s ministrations. He rocked his hips against her as he lavished attention on her breasts, neck, and lips.

“Please, Adam…” Charlie pleaded as her orgasm grew closer and closer. She gripped his hips tight, digging her nails in.

“Come for me, darling.” Adam pleaded softly. “I want to feel every inch of you.”

Adam’s soft commands undid Charlie. She gasped as Adam covered her mouth with his. She clenched around his cock. Adam continued to thrust into her, chasing his own release. He soon spilled into her.

He collapsed against her, content. Soon Charlie tapped his back.

“I can’t breathe, darling!” her voice labored.

With a smile, Adam slid off of Charlie and tucked her into the crook of his body, drifting off into bliss together.

-

Later that night, Adam played the 1905 Gibson, which he decided to buy. It was the least he could do after everything. Charlie curled up on one side of the couch reading a book, his dressing gown covering her. A small smile teased along her lips.

With a smile, Adam put down the guitar. Charlie glanced up from her book.

“Everything okay?” Her brows knitted in worry.

“Fine. I’ll be right back.” He headed to the basement stairs.

“Bring me some underwear!” Charlie yelled after him. Adam shot her a withering stare over his shoulder.

He stepped over the debris in the kitchen and made his way to Charlie’s bookcase. Adam pulled a record out from between The Hobbit and The Happiness Project. He headed back downstairs.

“You forgot my underwear.” Charlie complained.

Adam rolled his eyes as he placed the record on the turntable and lowered the arm.

_Somebody tell me, what has this man got_

_He makes me feel what I don’t want to feel_

Adam held his hand out. “Dance with me, Charlie.”

Charlie quirked an eyebrow before setting down her book and walked towards Adam. He enveloped her into his enormous arms. They rocked together for a while. Charlie inhaled Adam’s scent of sandalwood while her curls tickled Adam’s lips and chin. He exhaled, blowing her hair everywhere.

“This was one of Eve’s favorites.” Adam commented.

Charlie pulled back. “We don’t have to…”

Adam put his finger on her mouth. “I want to share it with you. I want to share her with you.”

“I would like that. I want to know about her. About you.”

“Good, because I’m not letting go off you.” He gripped the back of her dressing gown for emphasis.

“I’m not letting go either.” She squeezed an ass cheek, earning a smile from Adam. “Now tell me something about Eve.”

“Well, you two would get along. She never gave me an inch.”

Charlie chuckled. “I like her already. Tell me more.”

Adam smiled and sighed as they swayed to the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this chapter for Adam and Charlie but not the end of them. I have already written three one shots for Adam and Charlie, I am halfway through a two chapter story, and have at least three more one shots planned plus another multiple chapter story down the line. So there will more Adam and Charlie content. I am truly overwhelmed by the response to these two. I never expected this story to strike a chord with so many. Thank you!


End file.
